


As the Fire Burns

by chibicrow



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibicrow/pseuds/chibicrow
Summary: You would think confessing your feelings would make things easier for both parties. But, as Takeru and Yusaku find out, that's not necessarily the case.





	1. And the Word for It Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: The day arrived for Takeru to go back to his hometown. He was ready to leave it all behind, to start over. But that's the thing about feelings - you can't just leave them behind.

**Café Nagi - Den City**

Takeru smiled tiredly as he bagged a hot dog wrapped in tin foil, a container of onion soup, and lemon tea and handed it to the last of the customers of the day at Kusanagi Shoichi’s hot dog van establishment. “Here you are.”

“Thank you so much!” the woman beamed. Takeru gave a small wave in return.

“Thank you for your business. Come again.”

The red- and white-haired teen sighed deeply once the customer was out of earshot. Normally, he’d be more upbeat on the job, yet, today, the thought of being upbeat drained him. He knew the feeling had to do with his leaving Den City behind, the first city he’s ever visited and lived in after leaving his hometown all those months ago, a city he’s easily been able to call home. Why wasn’t he making the most of his last few hours, then? He didn’t understand. The only thing he understood at that point in time was the feeling of his heart being especially heavy in the last couple of hours.

Takeru, deep in thought, was oblivious to the humming noises of the people walking around the city’s center and the honking of cars and wailing of sirens when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He jumped at the contact, abruptly turning his head to find Kusanagi stationed next to him, his signature grin plastered on his face. 

“Good work, Takeru,” he congratulated, gently patting the boy on the back. “I gotta say you’ve been a huge help the last couple of weeks.”

Takeru laughed. Always the grateful one, that Kusanagi-san was. If anything, _he_ should be the one showering thanks on the man whom he’s come to regard almost like his own family. He didn’t think twice about bringing a random country boy into his and Yusaku’s daily routines, even if some of the coding (and hacking) stuff did go over his head much of the time. And Takeru would always be grateful to him for that, for giving him that second home.

“It’s no problem, Kusanagi-san. Besides, I can’t exactly go home broke. My grandparents would have a fit,” he said, putting a hand behind his head, a small, high-pitched noise equivalent to a “heh” escaping.

Kusanagi pulled down the screen over the side of the hot dog van and dusted his hands off. “Fair enough. I’m just happy for the extra help, especially with Yusaku being so busy these days.”

At the mention of Yusaku, Takeru’s heart pounded wildly in his chest, but he breathed just so he wouldn’t give it away in his voice. “Yeah.”

Ever since he and Yusaku, as well as others tasked with protecting Akira Zaizen, returned from fighting with Ai and Roboppi, Yusaku would race out of the school building and immediately head to Ghost Girl’s place, spending his afternoons and evenings working with Ghost Girl and Akira Zaizen in trying to find Yusaku’s former housemates in the network, as they vanished without a trace after Playmaker dealt with Ai.

Takeru wasn’t upset that Yusaku was trying to find the two of them. If anything, he’s glad Yusaku found a purpose, a mission to keep him on his toes, something to move him forward. The only thing that annoyed him was that Ghost Girl and Zaizen saw Yusaku a hell of a lot more than Takeru did. It wasn’t fair.

The teen untied the Café Nagi apron and hung it on the hook inside the truck before grabbing his empty bookbag. “I’m off, Kusanagi-san.”

“Have a safe trip, Takeru. And don’t be a stranger now, you hear? You’re always welcome to come back for a visit.”

Takeru laughed. If he found the means to go back and forth to Den City like that, he would, but that didn’t seem likely for a while. He couldn’t possibly pester his grandparents or Kiku’s parents for transportation money like that. It just wouldn’t _feel_ right. Still, not wanting to sound rude, he said, “I’ll try and visit once in a while, promise.”

“By the way,” the purple-haired man said slowly, “does Yusaku know you’re leaving today?”

The question choked Takeru. He so desperately needed water. While he’d told Yusaku he was going back to his hometown, that was before they went and reigned in Ai and Roboppi. On top of that, he never mentioned a date or a time. And the only reason Kusanagi-san knew was for business-related reasons. After all, if he just ran off without telling anyone, that wouldn’t have gone over well. He didn’t want to leave Den City like that because he needed as much closure as he possibly could so he could leave without regrets.

Yet, Takeru couldn’t just bring himself to tell Yusaku the date and the hour. Not even when they crossed paths at school or even by text. It was strange. Back when they’d first met, they had no problems talking with each other about anything, whether it was about their Ignis, about school, or about their struggles coping with their lives post-Lost Incident. It was an open, no holds-barred relationship that the teen cherished, having someone who knew what he had gone through to talk to, someone who finally _understood_ and didn’t force him to get over it right away. But, those conversations – those talks that brought the two ever closer every time – eventually stopped, purely of Takeru’s own volition, because his feelings for him – whatever those were - had gotten out of control, like a raging fire he couldn’t stop. And he wasn’t sure how Yusaku felt, so his best course of action was to keep his distance. It wasn’t Yusaku’s fault. It’s definitely his. And he emotionally tore at himself from the inside for it. 

“No…” Takeru’s reply slipped out unwillingly, not too dissimilar in the tone he’d use with his grandparents when they would find out he got into fights _again,_ and he’d brace for the reprimanding. But, instead of a lecture, Kusanagi-san simply crossed his arms and sighed, his face slightly scrunched, eyebrows pointing downward. The teen would much rather have preferred the lecture.

“W-What?” he asked, not making any effort to mask his uneasiness.

_Calm down, Takeru. You’re letting your unstable heart get the best of you._

“Never mind,” said Kusanagi-san, opening his eyes. “So Yusaku doesn’t know. I’ll relay the news to him, if you want.”

Glancing away and downward, Takeru shoved his hands into his jean pockets. “I’d appreciate that.” Looking back at the other, he saw him smile and give a thumbs up.

“Not a problem. Take care of yourself now, okay?”

Takeru shrugged his shoulders, giving the same tired smile he gave the last customer. “I’ll do my best. Thanks for everything, Kusanagi-san.”

* * *

**Takeru’s Apartment – Den City**

Takeru closed the door to his apartment and slid against the door until he was sitting on the floor, suddenly overwhelmed by a tidal wave of tiredness. He stared out the window, noting that the sky was indicating that dusk was near, which meant he didn’t have much time left before he had to leave. But, rather than accidentally unpacking everything and tossing everything in sight, he sat there, the weight of his exhaustion pinning him to the ground.

_Takeru, you should really get up._

Sure, he hadn’t gotten that much sleep last night, but there’s absolutely no reason for him to be as exhausted as he was. He was fine at school, more or less fine at Café Nagi, but here? His humble abode in the last couple of months? He couldn’t even lift his arms. It was like someone had sprayed a fire extinguisher on his fervor, his passion for life.

_Takeru._

He glanced around at his now-empty apartment, taking in the sights and smells: the bare walls that had once been plastered with posters (that he somehow found in a pop-up shop not too long after arriving) of Playmaker, Blue Angel, and Go Onizuka, the ones who defeated the Knights of Hanoi and his idols, even then, the faint smell of perfume that he couldn’t get rid of no matter how hard he tried (since he’s allergic) mixed in with the aftermath of one too many times he burned his food in the microwave.

Takeru’s mind wandered as he rested his gaze on the outside, the red and orange hues blending perfectly with blue in the sky. Was he looking forward to returning to his hometown? He shuddered at the thought of what his grandfather would say to him, but, for the most part, it would be nice to be back, since he’s finally faced his past and carved out his future with his own hands.

_Takeru, isn’t there something you’re forgetting?_

“Leave me alone…” the teen mumbled aloud to the nagging thoughts in his head. Ever since Flame, his partner, his Ignis, his guiding light had been taken from him, he’s had these thoughts that only intensified since he made the conscious decision to leave Den City behind. He’s tried everything to shut them out: headphones, ear plugs, screaming into a pillow. Yet, they’re louder and more persistent each time.

Especially when he thought about . . . Yusaku.

Takeru hated the fiery butterflies that formed in his stomach when he thought about him. He hated the way his sentences refused to leave his mouth complete and only dispense fragments like tickets in an arcade game machine when Yusaku was on his mind. He hated the way gravity had a massive hold on him, and he couldn’t just put one foot in front of the other. He hated how he couldn’t properly function as a human being.

Yet. Those were the only strong emotions he’s had. And even if they were emotions he didn’t know what to do with, he’s glad he had them. Better to feel passionately about something that’ll never come to pass then to feel nothing at all. It was a shame, though. He’d go back to his hometown without ever telling him how he felt. But, that’s something Takeru had decided to live with. And, if he was lucky, he’d leave that feeling behind along with Den City, even if it meant being an emotionless shell.

But fate, as usual, had other plans.

Takeru had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed that there was a light tapping on the door until it became louder. He hastily scrambled to his feet.

 _Who on earth would be visiting_ now _?!_ The teen thought to himself, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. Did he forget something with the landlord? Or did Kusanagi-san need something else from him? Takeru slowly opened the door to find neither of those individuals, but none other than the source of his fiery emotions, the pink and blue haired teen with the piercing green eyes, Fujiki Yusaku, standing at the door, pouting.

“I’ve been knocking on the door for two minutes –” he started to say, but Takeru, overwhelmed by his presence and unannounced arrival, hastily asked, “What’re you doing here?” at the same time, leaving the two to look at each other for an uncomfortable five seconds.

“What do you mean?” was the reply, Yusaku’s left eyebrow raised upward. The fact that Yusaku could nonchalantly ask that question made Takeru’s fiery butterflies burn even more. He felt like he was going to hurl.

“Well, I’m-I. I never told you where I lived,” said Takeru, leveling his voice so that Yusaku couldn’t tell how nervous he really was. “How’d you find me?”

Yusaku looked at him as if he thought the answer was obvious. “Kusanagi-san told me you’d be here. I thought I’d pay a visit.”

 _Kusanagi-san . . ._ Takeru should’ve known. He’s the only one who’d know. But, from what it sounded like, he wasn’t the one who convinced Yusaku to swing by – the teen did that all on his own, perplexing Takeru even more. Yusaku didn’t really have the time spend with him, did he?

“Huh,” mumbled the red-and-white haired teen. Remembering his manners, he looked at Yusaku and short laughed, nervously. “Oh, my bad. Do you want to come in? I mean, there’s nothing inside, as you can see, but –”

“That’s fine,” said Yusaku, taking off his sneakers and stepping inside, with Takeru being incredibly grateful he’d taken the posters down not too long before. As the other teen roamed about his former living space, Takeru watched vigilantly, making note of his every movement, taking in as much of the pink and blue-haired teen’s appearance, mannerisms, and aura as much as he could. After all, he didn’t know when he would – if ever – see him again.

Yusaku placed a hand on the part of the wall that, eerily enough, once had the brightly colored Playmaker poster. Takeru felt as though his heart stopped, but fortunately, the other teen didn’t ask. Maybe he wouldn’t have minded the thought of one of his friends having a large poster of his Link VRAINS persona to be stared at every morning and every night, but Takeru wasn’t going to take any chances in telling him. In Takeru’s mind, their relationship felt strained enough.

“It’s certainly a cozy space. A little more life to it than mine,” commented Yusaku. “I wish I could’ve seen it before you cleaned it.”

 _Was he serious? Well, yeah, he’s Yusaku, of course he is. But was he_ serious _?_ “But, you got the better end of the deal. You got two levels for your space while I was stuck with this hole in the wall. Besides, it was sorta cramped before, so,” Takeru laughed, albeit still out of nerves. Why couldn’t he just act _normal_? He wished his heart could stop pounding like it wanted to be let out too, while he was at it.

Yusaku glanced out the window. “Still. The view’s nice from here. I’m really sorry I couldn’t visit before you had to go back home.”

“No, it’s fine really—” Takeru choked out, a little more desperately than intended. He didn’t want Yusaku to feel guilty for anything. That was _Takeru’s_ job. _He’s_ the one who strained the relationship, not Yusaku.

“No, it’s not,” returned Yusaku, stunning Takeru. He’d never engaged in that kind of back-and-forth with him before. “I’m your friend, aren’t I? Isn’t that what friends do?”

 _Friend . . ._ The red-and-white haired teen put a hand over his mouth and forcing air out of his lungs. Of course they were friends. Takeru wouldn’t change that for the world. But, his heart was telling him that he also wanted to be . . . well, something else. He wasn’t sure what it’d be called or what the feeling was, but whatever feeling dealt with wanting to hold Yusaku until he fell asleep in his arms, whatever feeling came with having intimate conversations until the crack of dawn because neither of them could sleep, whatever feeling came with knowing that the two of them were meant to be together. 

That’s what he wanted.

He made up his mind. He’s going to tell him, after all. He wasn’t leaving this feeling behind in Den City. It wouldn’t be right, to him. Or to Flame.

“You’re. You’re right,” he replied, his hand combing through his bangs. Then, suddenly, he turned to him. “You can come by, if you want.”

“Huh? ‘Come by’ where?”

 _Get it together, Takeru._ Takeru took a deep breath and walked over to Yusaku, placing his hands on his shoulders, noting that he didn’t flinch. “I mean – well, it’s a bit of a ways for you, but. I wouldn’t mind if you visited my hometown, even if it’s just once. I know you’re busy with trying to find Ai and Roboppi, so I understand if you can’t, but . . . I really want you there, even if it’s for a short while.”

Yusaku slowly blinked, and Takeru guessed he had sensed something was wrong – unusual, at the very least. Takeru’s emotions could get out of control, but he swore to himself he’d never sound desperate, to show emotional weakness. Yet, that’s exactly what he sounded like.

“Is everything okay?” Yusaku’s expression was one of concern, his mouth almost forming into a pout. Takeru’s heart and stomach butterflies took that as a sign to flutter even more out of control.

_He’s so damn cute . . ._

But, never mind that – or especially keeping that in mind? Takeru wasn’t sure. He had to tell him. He didn’t know how to tell him, and his mind wasn’t coming up with anything that sounded good, but he had to tell him.

“Yusaku, I’m. I. Uh.”

Yusaku’s emerald green eyes stared into Takeru’s blue-gray ones. The flaming butterflies became a tornado, and words failed Takeru even more, until finally, they came out like Takeru’s futile attempts at getting the last of his toothpaste out of the tube.

“I . . . like you. A whole lot.”

 _Nailed it,_ thought Takeru sarcastically. He forced his gaze away from Yusaku and stepped back, suddenly embarrassed and hoping his face didn’t show it too much. That wasn’t what he wanted to say _at all_. To add more salt to Takeru’s wounded dignity, he heard Yusaku mutter a “what?” just loudly enough for his ears to catch it. His hearing wasn’t all that great, so maybe he was just imagining things. But, it’d make sense.

Forcing his attention back to Yusaku, Takeru saw him, expression still one of confusion. Neither of them said anything, Yusaku because he was probably processing the information and Takeru because he was just too embarrassed to speak lest he said anything else stupid. Yusaku was the first to break the extremely awkward silence.

“Uh, I like you a lot too. You’re a great friend to be around –” Yusaku started to say, but Takeru frantically waved a hand, knowing exactly where he was going. _Damn me and my poor word choices_ , he chastised himself. That wasn’t what he meant at all.

“No, no, what I meant was . . .” Takeru bit his bottom lip and silently cracked his knuckles repeatedly, letting his statement trail off into the silence of the empty apartment. The words he wanted still weren’t coming to mind, no matter how much he stalled or tried to think of all the words in his vocabulary. And Yusaku staring at him with such concern and with those striking emerald green eyes wasn’t helping.

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Takeru’s brain. If Takeru couldn’t express how he felt with words, then maybe it’ll come across through his actions. He was always an actions first, talk later kinda guy anyway.

Takeru wasn’t sure how it’d go. He wasn’t even sure if his bond with Yusaku would ever be the same, but . . . it’s the only effective way he thought of. Stepping forward, he put his hands on Yusaku’s shoulders for a second time, noticing again that the teen didn’t flinch or yank his arms away. Ignoring the wild beating of his heart and the fiery butterflies wanting to burn his stomach open, closing his eyes, he leaned in, gently pressing his lips against Yusaku’s – unexpectedly smooth, almost like a cloud – forehead. He felt Yusaku shudder slightly in his grip but then relax.

But, whatever confidence Takeru had disappeared instantly, his nerves, his stomach butterflies, and his wildly beating heart taking full control of him, so he let go and took a step back.

 _Shit, shit, shit, too far, too_ far, Takeru’s mind screamed at him. Even if that’s the only way Takeru could think of to convey his feelings, he’d crossed way too many boundaries just then. Holding his breath, he anticipated the worst, watching as Yusaku – eyes widened – place his fingers on the middle of his forehead, where Takeru had kissed him.

“Oh,” came the reaction, though not quite the one Takeru had expected. “Oh, _that’s_ what you meant.”

Takeru scrambled his mind for anything, anything to say in return. But, all that came out was a series of noises that resembled something being caught in his throat.

_Breathe, Takeru. It’s going to be fine._

The red-and-white haired teen took a deep breath, although instead of helping, it just made the pounding in his chest and the flittering in his stomach worse. “Yeah, that’s. That’s what I meant.”

“And you waited . . . you waited until now to tell me? Right when you’re leaving?” asked Yusaku, his voice a higher pitch Takeru hadn’t heard before, cracking.

Takeru was unable to look at Yusaku directly in the eye. Great, he was mad at him, just like he expected. The least he could do then was at least offer some type of explanation, though, so the entire relationship didn’t burn to a crisp.

“I – I know it’s cliché, Yusaku, I’m sorry,” began Takeru. “But, I didn’t know how you’d take it. You’ve been so focused on getting Ai and Roboppi back and I just didn’t want to bother you with that stuff and –”

Takeru hadn’t noticed until mid-sentence that Yusaku had walked up to him, and he was dangerously close. Dangerously as in he willed his body with all his might to not just shut down. Close as in his nose caught a whiff of Yusaku’s sun-soaked Den City High blazer.

“You’re hopeless, Takeru,” murmured the pink and blue-haired teen. 

Takeru let out a gasp. At first, he didn’t think he heard right but then accepted the fact that Yusaku was too close for him to mishear anything. Takeru had always called Yusaku by his first name, but Yusaku had never called him by his, even after all the time they spent together and all they’d gone through. He never took it personally, though, because that’s how Yusaku was – he preferred to keep his distance, names included.

Yet, he finally called him Takeru.

Out of habit, with his hard of hearing condition, Takeru blurted out, “Did you just call me—”, but Yusaku cut him off, not with more words but with his lips lightly touching Takeru’s. Takeru’s face flushed, and his cheeks, he knew for sure, were on fire, but he didn’t push Yusaku away – he didn’t want to. Instead, he – surprisingly, for him – relaxed more into the kiss, grabbing hold of his arms to keep his balance. It wouldn’t have been a good look for Takeru to fall backwards while kissing the one who changed his world, after all.

Regrettably, Takeru was the first to let go, sensing how late it was getting. He had meant to leave much earlier, before Yusaku came in, making a welcome mess of his life yet again. So much for that. He’d accepted he wouldn’t be back in his hometown barely before dark, but, knowing his town like he did, it’d be best to be on his way as soon as he could. That meant, however, leaving Yusaku behind. And while he had begrudgingly accepted that fact before, it was even harder to commit to then, knowing Yusaku didn’t hate him. Far from it.

“You have to go,” muttered Yusaku, eyes having softened to a point Takeru hadn’t seen before.

“Yeah. But . . . you’ll visit then, right?”

“Better give me your address first. I don’t feel like doing detective or hacker work to find you.”

Takeru laughed. “You could just text me, you know.”

“I guess.” Yusaku closed his eyes, resting his head on Takeru’s shoulder, a gesture that, oddly enough, didn’t induce painful stomach butterflies. “I’ll miss you.”

Takeru pulled him closer in a hug, taking in his presence one last time, forcing his brain to remember the moment forever. “I’ll miss you too.”

* * *

**Between Den City and Shirakawa**

“Shirakawa is the next stop. If you are not in the first six cars, please make your way towards the front, as the station is under construction. We apologize for the inconvenience. Once again, Shirakawa is the next stop.”

Takeru jerked his head forward at the sudden announcement, blinking his eyes multiple times to adjust to the dim yellow light on the train. He’d forgotten how long the trip was, or maybe he never realized the journey from his hometown to Den City was that long to begin with. The last time he’d made the trip, Flame had been with him, and that journey flew by in comparison. Maybe it was because he and Flame had a lot to talk about then. Or maybe it was because Takeru was asleep halfway through. Or maybe both?

“Flame . . .” whispered Takeru under his breath. He leaned back in his chair and stared out the window, paying close attention to the low sunset right in the midst of his neighborhood. The reds, yellows, and oranges enraptured him, more so than usual. He’d always loved sunrises and sunsets, even before the Lost Incident, but that one made him especially relaxed, and he let what little warmth it managed to radiate past the window soak into his skin.

Inevitably and maybe oddly enough, since he’s the one who resembled all things fire, the warmth reminded Takeru of Yusaku. His mind flashed back to his hug, the way he warmly accepted Takeru’s confession (much to Takeru’s surprise), the gentle way he – finally, finally! – said his given name., his warm li-

The teen’s face flushed, thinking back at that moment, gently rubbing his thumb over his lips, lips that had kissed Yusaku’s. Takeru knew he wasn’t getting over that for a while. He definitely knew also that if Flame was around, he’d make fun of him for acting so juvenile. But, Takeru also knew for a fact that he’d be proud of him.

As the train slowed to a stop, Takeru grabbed his bag and made his way to the side door.

“This station is Shirakawa,” announced a light voice over the intercom. The doors automatically flew open, and the familiar scent of the crisp water immediately washed over Takeru, as if it was welcoming back after a long journey. Tossing his duffel bag over his shoulders, he stepped determinedly onto the platform. His journey had been long, but he was back home with no regrets. Well, almost no regrets.

“Maybe,” muttered Takeru under his breath, “maybe I couldn’t fulfill that promise of defeating Bowman, but. I finally fulfilled a promise, Flame. I figured out how I felt and told him, just like I said I would.”

With tears in his eyes, he made his way past the station and towards the Homura residence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *KICKS DOWN DOOR* FIRESTORM FLUFF, ANYONE?
> 
> So. Yes. There's gonna be more than one chapter to this b/c it's what these Firestorm bois DESERVE. Plus I haven't written anything besides one-shots in a long while, so I figured why tf not. I'm not promising a schedule for this tho b/c this chapter alone took four weeks to write, so no telling when the other chapters are gonna be written and completed lmao.
> 
> Anyway... if you made it this far, I hope you enjoyed this! Many tears were shed in the process of writing this b/c...Flame... 😭 Pls leave a review if you can. Thanks for reading!


	2. In My Mind I'm With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Yusaku’s close to finding Ai and Roboppi, but now he’s got a whole slew of problems to deal with. Takeru decided to confess his feelings and leave, Yusaku has no clue on how to cope with that, Yusaku discovers he has emotions, and, on top of that, he’s got a career survey to fill out for school.

**Den City High School**

The melody of the school bell and an abrupt “class dismissed!” was Yusaku’s cue to toss his bag over his shoulder and dart out of the classroom. Not that he’s in any hurry to get anywhere – there was only so much school he could take before his brain rotted from inactivity, though. He made his way past the building and onto the main courtyard by the front gates, and, as he reached the gate, he heard a voice call after him.

“Fujiki-kun!”

He stopped, turning around. Running towards him was fellow classmate and the only other student who knew of his Playmaker identity, Zaizen Aoi.

“Zaizen . . .”

Zaizen stopped beside him, catching her breath. “You really need to walk slower.”

“Well, sorry, I didn’t realize you’d be following me. Maybe try growing taller,” replied Yusaku, offering somewhat of a smirk to indicate his joking around, a trick he’d picked up in therapy a few days ago. Zaizen, having sensed the light-hearted tone, huffed as a response.

“Wow, you, of all people, cracking jokes. Therapy’s really working out for you, huh?” asked Zaizen, flashing a smile of her own. With the turn of his head, Yusaku walked on farther, his fellow classmate strolling alongside him. He would’ve been slightly annoyed at the persistence on any other day, but he didn’t mind the company then. It’d been a while since he walked back from school with somebody. As the two made their way through the outskirts of Downtown Den City, she sighed, and Yusaku looked over at her, noticing she was holding a white piece of paper.

“What’s up?”

“This survey or whatever’s gonna be the death of me. I don’t know what to put down,” she said, folding the paper into the thirds. “You started on it yet?”

Yusaku sighed. He remembered vividly when they had handed those torturous ‘career survey’ things out in class days before. The feeling of dread when the teacher laid the paper on his desk that day was fresh in his mind still. It didn’t even make sense why they handed those things out, especially since everything else in the school was computerized.

He had immediately shoved it in his bag, not wanting to think about how he’s supposed to contribute to society after he’s done with high school. Besides, he barely knew what he’s doing in the next couple of hours. How’s he supposed to figure out what he’s going to do for the rest of his life?

“Of course not,” he replied. Fumbling in his school bag, he found the survey in question, crumpled up, already torn in several places. Well, there wasn’t time to ask for a new one, so he’ll just have to go with it. 

“I figure you’d say that,” laughed his companion. Then, she looked up towards the sky, putting her school bag behind her. “I wonder if Takeru’s gotten one at his school. Or what he’d possibly say. He’s probably got a head-start on what he wants to do by being back at his hometown, anyhow.”

At the mention of Takeru, Yusaku’s heart pounded, wanting to break free. He hoped Zaizen couldn’t hear it. “I guess,” came the reply, weaker than expected.

It’d only been a month since Takeru left Den City for his hometown in the country, north of Den City by the mountains, but, to Yusaku, it felt like and sure as hell might as well been a year. A year too long. It’s not like the two didn’t communicate on the regular, but it’s a hell of a lot different than seeing him in person every day.

Yusaku didn’t like it.

After he and Zaizen exchanged goodbyes and parted ways, he studied the survey, scrutinizing every question. Each question glared at him, daring him to half-ass his answers and not take his hard-earned future seriously. He was stumped especially by a gutsy question taunting him, jeering at him, more so than the other ones.

“In five years, what do you think you’ll be most happy with?”

 _The hell should I know._ Yusaku, irritated, stuffed the survey back in his bag and cut across the street, barely avoiding a collision with several cars.

* * *

**Café Nagi – Den City**

The familiar onion soup and hot dog aroma greeted Yusaku as he neared the temporary location of Kusanagi-san’s Café Nagi van. It’d been some time since he stopped by. After all, he’d spent most of his free time on a search for his former housemates Ai and Roboppi in the network, which that left no time for helping with Kusanagi-san’s business. In his stead, Takeru had offered to help, he’d been told, but, since he’s gone, the one closest to being family – human species-wise, that is – for Yusaku had to run the business himself.

“Thank you! Come again!” rang out the recognizable relaxed tone. Yusaku smiled. While Kusanagi-san and his brother had their own living space and he had his, he always felt the most at home at the van, and not just because there was always a lot of food around.

Yusaku laughed. Great, he was starting to think like Ai too, though that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. He casually entered through the back entrance of the van, catching the attention of the owner, who turned around. Kusanagi-san grinned.

“Yusaku!”

Returning with a smile of his own, Yusaku grabbed a Café Nagi apron after setting his book bag down.

“I’m back, Kusanagi-san.”

The older of the two made his way over and leaned against a side wall, staring at Yusaku a little longer than the teen would’ve liked. It’s not like he’d been gone _that_ long.

“Wh-What?” asked Yusaku, forming his mouth into a pout.

“Nothing. I didn’t expect to see you, that’s all,” was the reply. “I just thought you’d still be busy trying to find Ai and Roboppi.”

“And leave you by yourself? I’m helping,” the teen replied, changing out of his school uniform into his casual plain dark t-shirt and green jeans. Last, but not least, he tossed on the Café Nagi apron. It felt weird wearing it again after so long. Yusaku almost felt the pressure of being an obnoxious extrovert whack him upside the head. He promptly ignored it.

“Besides, we’ve found clues to where they might be in the network, and I sent coded signals to their location. Whether they show up in this world is now up to them,” continued Yusaku.

Kusanagi let out a “hmmm,” crossing his arms. “Letting things come as they may instead of forcing the moment. Wow, look at you letting loose! Therapy doing you that much good, huh?”

“Kusanagi-san!” the teen replied, a little bit more forcefully than he anticipated, prompting laughter from the older man.

“I’m just messing with you,” he said, prompting a light blush on Yusaku’s cheeks. “So, what are you gonna do if and once they come back?”

Biting his lower lip and making a “tch” sound, Yusaku looked off to the right. He hadn’t thought about after. He’d been so concerned about finding the two and making sure they’re alright that the future beyond that alluded him, much like his supposed career path that the survey pestered him about.

Why was everyone so concerned about his future, anyway? What’s wrong with just focusing on the now?

“You’re really starting to sound like a high school career survey,” muttered Yusaku, hoping Kusanagi-san didn’t hear. But, the man still heard it.

“Wooooooah, they’re _still_ handing those out?” Kusanagi-san overreacted, putting a hand to his chin. “I guess some things never change.”

“Uh, how old are you again - ?” Yusaku started to ask, but Kusanagi-san cut him off.

“Classified info. But, anyway, I’ll let you in on a secret: those things don’t matter. You could put down one thing and do something completely else after you graduate. That’s what I did. They don’t check for that stuff.” Kusanagi-san paused to take a casual swig of water from his Café Nagi coffee cup logo-decorated steel water bottle.

Yusaku sighed. “Whatever you say.”

The older man shook his water bottle, making a swishing sound. “Thinking about the future is stressful. Been there, still doing that. But, just be sure you’ll want what’ll make you happy in the long run, okay? No sense in forcing yourself to fit everyone else’s expectations of you. And I’m not just talking about the career thing.”

“ _Now_ you’re sounding like my therapist.” Yusaku smiled. Kusanagi-san laughed as the two helped to set up the truck for another exciting three-hour shift of handing out hot dogs and onion soup to random strangers. And maybe Zaizen and Ghost Girl if they stopped by, but Yusaku doubted it. As much as he pushed off Kusanagi-san’s attempts at being the sage adult, though, the words did make Yusaku think.

What would make him happy?

* * *

**Den City Apartment Complex T – Room 303F**

Yusaku had breezed through his homework and was staring intensely at the career survey. Were the homework answers right? Who cares? He had more important things to worry about: the stupid survey, finding his two wayward AI housemates, and . . .

Shit, what was _wrong_ with him?

Suddenly, he was facedown, hands behind his head, suffering the biggest migraine in the universe, his heart pounding again like it had earlier walking from school. Without fail, without reason, without a doubt, Yusaku could not think of _him_ and not go through some out-of-character bodily reaction.

He’s lucky that today, it’s just headaches and pounding hearts. Some days, he tripped over gravity. Other days, his ability to speak would be robbed of him, leaving a very confused Shima and Zaizen on many occasions, and a totally embarrassed – embarrassed! Him! Of all people! – Yusaku scurrying off to avoid questioning or further conversation. Whether they’re too in shock over how uncharacteristic Yusaku’s been or what, he thanked his lucky stars by Stardust Road they hadn’t prodded into his personal affairs.

And while he didn’t let his mind wander a whole lot during his Café Nagi shift earlier – there’d been way too many customers to deal with, for some reason - he had accidentally over-grilled two wieners and nearly spilled one of the Den Colas on himself. Fortunately, Kusanagi-san also didn’t inquire, attributing his clumsiness to “just being out of practice” and leaving it at that.

Yusaku couldn’t name the feeling even if he tried, but one thing’s for certain: that one mess of a confession at the last possible moment did a number on Yusaku’s emotions, emotions that stayed dormant inside him, until it was way too late. _He’d_ been right about one thing: Yusaku had been too focused on Ai and Roboppi to pay attention to what was happening with his own species and in his heart. And he’s paying for it. 

After his mini-episode, he put a pen towards the damned survey. Yusaku absentmindedly traced his thumb over his lips as he tried to write. That proved to be a terrible move, though. His mind once again flashed to the one who’d confessed who’s now thousands of kilometers away. From Den City. From _him_.

“Takeru . . .”

He stared at his phone. He’s not one for initiating phone calls, but the semblance of a peace of mind was more important.

The connection rang a few times, Yusaku’s heart pounding with each ring. It continued for five seconds more before “Heya! I’m away at the moment, but leave a voicemail, and I’ll get back to ya!” in a tone that resembled more of Takeru’s Soulburner persona than the Takeru in real life he’d come to know, followed by a high-pitched beep. Sighing, Yusaku tapped the red button, not even bothering. What could he possibly say for Takeru to listen to? Leaving an emotionally charged “Takeru, I miss you,” over voicemail just didn’t seem appropriate. If he’s going to tell him, Takeru had to be there on the other side, listening. 

Yusaku diverted his attention back to the career survey, the questions mocking him. Kusanagi might have tried to help him out with the whole “it doesn’t matter what you put now” thing, but Yusaku wouldn’t feel right if he bullshitted this survey, even though he had no qualms doing that with his homework. Reliving the past and making amends for it’s easy. Fighting for the future was even easier. Figuring out that future in detail’s was a different matter altogether.

He wasn’t getting anywhere with this.

Getting up from his chair, he took his phone and his keys and headed out to the one place he knew would help him clear his head.

* * *

**Stardust Road – Den City**

Stardust Road, when the ocean was alight with purple and light blue hues, always relaxed Yusaku. Uncharacteristic calm washed over him, as though everything in his chaotic world finally made sense, each time he visited. But, while the calmness embraced him that time around, it wasn’t because he had some sort of revelation that eradicated all his doubts and fears . . . yet. It had more to do with it reminding him of things past, things past that, for once, he didn’t want to let go. And he was lured in by that desire every day.

Yusaku had precious memories tied to this place. Yet, all his mind could think about in those days was the first time Takeru – with Flame and Ai – came with him and saw Stardust Road for the first time – the one memory that compelled him to return. Takeru’s wide-eyed smile from viewing the vast ocean for the first time or the way the corners of his eyes watered, the tears escaping not long after was ingrained in his mind.

And most importantly, he couldn’t forget how, after all the two had been through, he fell head over heels – metaphorically, of course – for Takeru at Stardust Road.

Maybe that’s why it stung like a scratched rash when Takeru had confessed first. The reason why Yusaku’s heart felt as though it’d been smashed with a boulder when Takeru had waited until right before he left for his hometown to do just that. All because “I didn’t know how you’d take it.”

Maybe that’s why he desperately held on to Takeru in those last minutes.

Because he should’ve said it first. A long, long, _long_ time ago. 

At the thought of Takeru, Yusaku’s phone buzzed wildly, and he jumped, nearly out of his sea-sprayed skin. _It’s so late,_ he thought. _Who in the world would be calling now – ?_

The familiar kanji flashed on his phone.

 _“_ INCOMING CALL: _Homura Takeru._ ”

“Shit,” hissed Yusaku. It wasn’t as if Takeru calling was a bad thing – far, far, _far_ from it. The issue was that he had what he wanted to say in his head the first time, but, now that Takeru’s calling _him_? Yusaku didn’t have a clue.

But, he couldn’t _ignore_ him either. That’s the last thing he wanted to do. So, he’d take the call. He’d figure out to say during the conversation. After the fourth ring, Yusaku tapped the green answer button and hastily put the phone to his ear. “Takeru?”

“Oh, thank goodness!” exhaled the other side with the Soulburner voice. “I was hoping to catch you before you went to sleep.”

“Bold of you to assume I sleep,” muttered Yusaku, eliciting a gasp from Takeru.

“Is that another meme you found or are you really not sleeping?”

Yusaku couldn’t keep from smiling, feeling a tickle in his throat. He liked messing with him every now and then. “Both?”

“Yusaku! Don’t you know how bad that is? You’re gonna collapse one day,” scolded Takeru. “You need to take better care of yourself.”

Yusaku tried to hold in what he remembered as his laughter, but it slipped out before he could swallow it. It felt weird, but it felt . . . good too. When was the last time he laughed so carefree like that, if ever? It must’ve been before the Lost Incident. He wasn’t sure, but he knew it’d been a long, long, _long_ time.

“Yu . . . saku?” questioned the other side, confusion in his voice. Oh yeah, that’s right. Yusaku’s never laughed around others before, that he could remember. So, it must’ve sounded weird at least, worrying at the most, especially to Takeru.

“I’m-I’m sorry.” Yusaku took a few seconds to catch his breath. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“No, no, no. Don’t apologize. Please,” pleaded Takeru. “I’m just . . . a little surprised you. You could laugh like that. That’s all.”

“That makes both of us,” said Yusaku, his voice still slightly unsteady. He coughed to calm his nerves. “Never mind that, though. You didn’t call me just to chew me out, did you?”

A “what am I going to do with you?” sigh sounded on the other side, and Yusaku made no attempt to hide his smile. He should do phone calls with him more often. He had no idea they could be this entertaining. Usually, they’d communicate via text . . . well, Takeru would do most of the communicating, complete with emojis. Yusaku chimed in occasionally with a one-emoji or three-emoji response depending on his mood. A meme, if he was feeling adventurous. But, communication, nonetheless.

Plus . . . okay, maybe he did miss hearing Takeru’s voice every day.

“No. _You_ called _me_ first. You never call, so I thought something was wrong,” replied Takeru. Then, laughing a little of his own, causing Yusaku’s face to heat up, he said, “But, I guess I had nothing to worry about, as usual. If you can laugh like that, everything must be okay.”

Yusaku’s heart skipped a beat, and he gripped the phone even tighter and closer to his ear. He wished that’d been true, if only for Takeru’s apparent peace of mind. Maybe to an outsider, everything was going swimmingly for Yusaku: he’s finally going to therapy after so many years, he hadn’t thought going to school’s that much of a chore, except for that stupid career survey, he’s got a job – albeit illegally, but he’s getting paid nonetheless - and he knew where Ai and Roboppi were, something that had been plaguing his mind for months. Everything’s okay.

Except . . . not everything was.

 _No, Takeru_. _Not everything’s okay. You told me you liked me at the worst possible time, as if that wouldn’t have any downsides whatsoever, and it really broke my heart that you waited until then, even though that’s my fault, even after all we’ve gone through, so I’ve been agonizing over that ever since, which is why I started going to therapy again after putting it off for years and tried functioning as a human being in this terrible society to distract myself from whatever this stupid emotion is – and maybe it’s kinda working – but I keep thinking about you, and the stupid emotion comes back, and I can’t do shit when that happens, and I don’t know how much longer I can take this. I miss you, I miss you, I -_

Yusaku wanted to say all that. He really did. His heart wasn’t going to rest until he admitted it to someone who _wasn’t_ his therapist, and it might as well should be Takeru. “Go the source of the problem, take care of it from there,” his therapist had said in the last session. But, the thought of bringing that up to the other teen thousands of kilometers away paralyzed him. That’d be the same as blaming Takeru for his emotional problems. And the last thing he wanted to do was put that kind of pressure on him, the one who just didn’t have a clue.

So, instead, what he decided to say was “Yeah, I’m okay. I have to fill out a stupid career survey for school, though, and I don’t know what to put down.”

“You got one of those too?!” exclaimed Takeru, apparently a little too loudly. Yusaku could hear a small “Takeru, is everything all right?” on the other side, to which Takeru responded, “Yeah, sorry, obaa-chan. Just on the phone.” A sigh, then the very faint sound of the shutting of a door followed. Yusaku smiled, doing his best to stifle another bout of laughter.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Takeru sighed.

“It’s fine.” And, in that case, it really was. “You told me you moved back in with your grandparents, so if that _didn’t_ happen, I would’ve thought something had been wrong.”

“Thanks for your support,” was the reply dripping in sarcasm. “Anyway, my school gave us that career survey this week too, so I get it. But, right before I found out you called, I finished mine,” continued Takeru triumphantly.

“ _You_?” Yusaku couldn’t believe it for three reasons. One, that Takeru finished something before the day it was due. Two, that Zaizen was right about Takeru having a head start on the both of them. Three, he said nothing about the survey to him before.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” came the sigh. Yusaku could imagine the other pouting and tried not to let his imagination run too wild to avoid another physical reaction.

“What’s that supposed to _mean_? Who’s the one who started _and_ finished his homework the morning it was due and practically begged me to help him?”

Silence. “Okay, yeah, you’re right.”

“Naturally.”

A laugh sounded on the other side. “You do realize you’re sounding a lot like Ai now, right?”

Yusaku closed his eyes and smiled. “I’m aware.” He stared out into Stardust Road, the body of water looking even more spectacular than a few minutes ago, with its bright blues even bluer and its purples more purple, as if preparing for a natural phenomenon to occur. A slight breeze made Yusaku shudder in his hoodie. Pulling the sleeves down, he brought his arms closer to his body to keep warm. He needed to get back before his future involved him getting sick. But, he couldn’t help but wonder what Takeru had written for his answers.

“So, what did you put down, anyway?”

A pause. A giggle that made Yusaku’s heart pound. “That’s a secret.”

Yusaku frowned. Well, that was anti-climatic. “Come _on_.”

Takeru broke into a fit of laughter on the other side, and, for a moment, Yusaku forgot it was cold.

“Maybe if you came by, I’d tell you,” was the reply. “I’m staying right where I am, though. That’s the only hint you’ll get.”

Yusaku sighed. What had he expected? If Takeru had waited that long to say anything about his feelings, he sure as hell probably wouldn’t divulge in his plans right away. Still, it was infuriating: the one he missed terribly, the one who had always seemed to lack any plan for anything whatsoever, had his future planned out while _he_ had no clue.

It really wasn’t fair.

“Fine. I’ll find out eventually, I guess,” said Yusaku. “Listen, I’ve got to go and tackle this career survey. We’ll talk later.”

“Good luck, Yusaku! I’m rooting for you,” said the other side cheerily, and Yusaku’s face gradually got hotter.

“Tha-Thanks,” muttered Yusaku, still not believing the only one who made him melt – internally, metaphorically, of course – fell – definitely figuratively, probably literally – for _him_ , of all people. Then, he opened his mouth and involuntarily made a noise, signaling that he wanted to say something else, but the words were caught in his throat – shit, what was _with_ him? – and he just couldn’t force them to come out.

“Yusaku?” Takeru asked, his concerned voice returning.

_I miss you. I want to be with you._

“Sorry, it’s nothing,” lied Yusaku. “We’ll talk soon.”

“Okay! Take care of yourself, will ya?”

“No guarantees.” He had to get in one last jab, as payback for Takeru not telling him what he put for the career survey.

“Yusaku!” came the expected, high-pitched reply, and Yusaku put a hand to his mouth to keep from laughing again.

“I’m kidding. I will.”

“Alright then. Bye now!”

“Bye.”

Yusaku watched as the call screen disappeared, a screen showing his most recent calls taking its place. Well, that wasn’t so bad. Okay, maybe he didn’t say what he meant for a good chunk of the time, but for the _most_ part. He looked out towards Stardust Road one last time. Blues, the purples, and the moon’s reflection glittered on the ocean surface, and Yusaku couldn’t help but be mesmerized. Two waves that had formed collapsed into one before disappearing under the bridge. Then two smaller waves formed, running parallel, as if chasing the two waves that had become one. Then finally, a small one trailed behind, almost as if it was unsure of the path it’s taking but followed the previous waves regardless.

It was at that moment, filled with curiosity, filled with longing, that Yusaku felt what Takeru must’ve felt when the future finally became clear to him. He knew what he had to do.

Pulling his hood over his head and walking in strides, he made his way back to the apartment.

* * *

**Den City Apartment Complex T – Room 303F**

After Yusaku made his way back, he immediately pulled out his chair and sat, staring at his ripped survey. The questions that once taunted him, teased him, mocked him no longer had that power over him. Answering each question easily, as if were nothing more than a simple line of code, he finished what had agonized him the entire week. All he had to do, then, was put it on a different, clean copy of the survey and he’d be free of this damned survey. Until the next year, anyway. But, he’d know what he’d say then too.

Folding up the survey, Yusaku had the intent of finally getting ready for bed at not two hours before he needed to get up for school, just like Takeru had wanted, when he heard a knock on the door. Looking at his phone, he raised an eyebrow. Who could it possibly be this late at night? Without thinking, he glanced over in the direction of his powered-down helper robot who had been Roboppi as well as his duel disk, which once housed his Ignis, his partner, and his other half, Ai, leaning against it. He had set up that corner as a reminder of how important it was for him to find them.

Except . . . the duel disk, lying oddly flat on the ground, was there. But, the Roboppi shell wasn’t.

That was a whole other issue he needed to deal with, – what would anyone need a defunct helper robot shell for? - but first, he had that bothersome knocking, which sounded like something repeatedly bumping into it, to acknowledge. Yusaku hastened down the steps toward the door and swung it open.

At first, he didn’t see anything at eye level. _Ah, great. I’m losing it,_ Yusaku thought to himself, vowing to get more sleep like Takeru had excitedly suggested. But, as he attempted to close the door, it stopped, as though there was something in the way.

Yusaku looked down. Registering in his brain what he was seeing, his eyes watered. His legs gave out, and he wrapped his arms around the small robot who made a happy chirping noise. As he held them close to his chest, badly trembling, a grip on both his arms pulled him backwards so his head was leaning against someone’s chest, resting underneath their chin, while he was still clutching the robot. His trembling stopped, pulse quickening then slowing down to normal. Yusaku recognized who it was.

He had so much he had wanted to say to them. But, instead, he cried and couldn’t stop. He’d chew them out and speak his mind soon enough about how worried to death he was for them or how much he missed them. There was so much he wanted to tell them too, about everything that’s happened over the last month. For the moment, though, his happy tears and mutterings would suffice.

“Welcome home, you two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dramatic Revolver-sama pose* YES I'M STILL WORKING ON THIS FIC. Told y'all the other chapters would take a while. 😂 Here's why this one took so long, in case you were wondering:  
> Me: hey Yusaku can u do plot-relevant stuff and not be sad about Takeru for the entire chapter thanks.  
> Yusaku: no.  
> Me:  
> Me: okay I'll let you have your way for now.  
> Me, two weeks-ish later: COTTON CANDY SON THIS AIN'T WORKING. YOU WILL BE HAPPY. YOU WILL DO STUFF. AND YOU WILL LIKE IT. 
> 
> so yeah lmao.
> 
> Anyway, thank you so so much to everyone who commented on the first chapter (AND WHO FOLLOWED THIS STORY? AHHHH????), and I hope this second one was just as much of a delight to read as the first. \ .D. / Let me know what you think of it!! 💖💖💖 Till the next (and final) chapter!!


	3. My Home is With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Yusaku and his AI companions make a big move, all he wants is a nap. But, his mere identity prevents him from getting that nap. And after Takeru lets his heart get the better of him, he wants nothing more than to see a certain someone again, but he thinks his eyes keep playing tricks on him. Both get what they want, but not in the way they’d expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally don't do notes at the beginning of my works, but given that I actually achieved a word count milestone with this chapter (over 11,000 words!!! My longest chapter ever!! AAAA), here's a note to advise y'all to do the following:
> 
> Get a snack. Get a beverage. Maybe get some tissues because this chapter definitely got away from me, sprinting and skipping. But, I promise you, it's this long for a reason and if you loved the first two chapters, you will ADORE this one. Happy reading and see ya at the end of the fic :3c

**Between Den City and Shirakawa**

Yusaku leaned against the cool window, his eyelids more like lead with each passing second. The sun enveloping him in its light, the warmth carried him further into his sleepy state until he finally ceased his struggle against his body’s demands for rest.

_No! I can’t rest now! I might miss my stop._

_But, the sun feels so good . . ._

“Yusaku!”

Yusaku’s eyes snapped open. He glanced at his partially opened bag in the neighboring seat. Looking around quickly for any witnesses, he leaned in, whispering irritably, “I thought I told you to lay low until we got there.”

“Well, if _someone_ wasn’t falling asleep and running the risk of missing his stop, I wouldn’t have to say anything. A ‘you’re welcome’ would be nice.”

Yusaku, taking in deep breaths, leaned back in his seat. As much as he wanted to say a snide remark in return, he just didn’t have the energy to do it. He’d deal with that later. After all, there were more pressing matters than his temperamental companion. So, he reached over and zipped his bag shut, his Ignis yelling, “Hey, wait, it’s dark in here! Open up, open up!” Yusaku turned away from the noise.

The small wooden houses fitted perfectly inside the mountains, painted by the leaves changing their green colors to reds, browns, and golds as well as the dock by the river caught Yusaku’s attention as he stared, freshly awake for the moment, out the window. The scenery was as vibrant as those postcards in the grocery stores in Den City he’d seen walking back from school. Except, this was the real deal. And as much as Yusaku had grown to cherish the monotonous life he’d led back in Den City, there was something about the prospect of being in this new place that greatly excited him—well, as excited as _he_ can get.

A chirping noise brought Yusaku out of his daze. He, furrowing his eyebrows and pouting, grabbed the bright blue helper robot. His companions sure were noisy today. Not that they _weren’t_ noisy at any point, but they were especially vocal. And fidgety.

“Are we there yet, Master?” the robot cheerily asked.

“Not you too,” sighed Yusaku. “We’re almost there, Roboppi. Wait a little longer with Ai, okay?”

Roboppi chirped in the affirmative and turned their head towards the window at the bright, colorful mountains. The helper robot squealed in delight.

“It’s beautiful! I’m happy to see this!” squeaked Roboppi, and Yusaku couldn’t help but smile, rubbing their head ever so gently before putting them back.

“I’m happy too.”

“Attention, riders,” announced a recorded voice, “this stop is Shirakawa. Be sure to watch the gap in between the train and the platform when exiting. Thank you for riding.”

Yusaku filled his lungs with as much air as he could and swung his belongings over his shoulder, the contents comfortably hanging against his left thigh. He joined the small crowd waiting at the door, heart pounding in his chest. When the doors finally opened, he scurried past, inhaling the sweet-smelling, freshwater air of this brand-new town. The atmosphere was calmer, more peaceful, more welcoming than Den City—no, Den City didn’t even _compare_. It just felt like a town he'd rather experience and enjoy outside rather than holing himself up in his apartment.

But, he’d do sightseeing later. First, he needed to get settled. Oh, and _definitely_ take a nap.

* * *

**Town Square, Shirakawa**

“Everyone have their walking buddy?”

“Yes, Big Brother Takeru!”

Takeru smiled at the eight kids, entrusted to his care for the next hour and a half, who beamed with their grinning faces. “Alright. Everyone, stick together, okay? No getting lost.”

“Okay!” rang out their small voices, with Takeru giving a small salute, and the group went on their merry way. He always anxiously awaited the late afternoons because he got to be with these rambunctious, fiery, energetic little ones for an hour and a half then. He delighted in listening to their chatter about their school day, whether it’s about what someone had for lunch – which never failed to make him hungry – what they learned in school that day, or the wackiest dreams they had the night before. The conversations were also a good indicator of whether Takeru had to adjust his regimen, based on his students’ moods. If the conversations were loud, and they were having a good time, he’d up the regimen difficulty. But, if they were quiet, barely saying anything, Takeru would take the time to have them talk about their problems instead. No sense in doing anything they weren’t gonna put their hearts into.

For some reason that day, though, he couldn’t focus in on his little ones. His ears, instead, picked up on a conversation belonging to two older women trailing behind him and his group. There had been something . . . weird about the tone. 

“Did you hear? Some guy from a southern city just moved here,” said one woman, as if revealing a huge secret.

“You don’t say,” gasped the other.

“I know. I heard from Kamishirakawa-san. A family friend of theirs is taking him in.”

“Goodness! That _is_ surprising. Folks usually leave us, not come to us.”

“Right? The more, the merrier, but it’s all so unusual.”

“Yes, yes. I just hope he likes it enough to stay for a while.”

_What the heck?_

Takeru, deeply involved in the conversation, failed to notice one of his students tugging on the bottom of his gray jacket until he heard a small “Big Brother Takeru?” Takeru jolted, immediately shifting his gaze to Hikari, the light blue-haired girl and youngest of the group, staring up at him with her gray eyes, looking as though she was about to cry.

_Uh oh._

“Ah, I’m sorry, Hikari. What is it?” said Takeru gently. “Did you get hurt?”

“N-No. I really have to pee,” she said. Takeru exhaled through his mouth, grateful that it wasn’t anything life-threatening, but disappointed with himself for not asking if they all went beforehand. He’s usually good at reminders, but, that day, his brain was all muddled. He just couldn’t concentrate.

“There’s a bathroom at the dojo. We’re almost there. Can you wait a little longer?”

Hikari nodded, trying to hold back her tears. Takeru placed a hand on her head, giving it a slight rub, and her eyes cleared up then. “Okay,” she said. Her small hand grabbed the hand of her walking partner, an older by a year giri named Kokoro. Takeru nodded his head as he and his little group turned the corner. But, he still couldn’t shake off that conversation he had overheard.

_Just who the heck would move here?_

As though an answer, Takeru thought he saw someone with blue and pink hair walking, struggling to get through the crowd. He blinked, not believing what he was seeing. When he opened his eyes again, however, the person vanished without a trace, almost like a—

Takeru couldn’t finish the thought. But, he knew he wasn’t seeing . . . well, you know!

_There’s no way he’s be here. Not without telling me. There’s no way he’d move here. I just want him to be here and that’s why my mind’s playing tricks on me._

“Big Brother Takeru?”

Takeru snapped his attention downward again, this time to see Tatsuya, boy with neck-length brownish gray hair, tugging on his jacket. He had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk a while back, his walking companions stopping and turning around. They wondered why their leader had fallen behind.

“Come on, Big Brother Takeru! Quit spacing out,” said Taiga, a feisty boy who reminded Takeru of his own younger self and who had found his way to the front of the pack.

Takeru laughed, furiously shaking his head as he strode his way towards the front of the group. The kids came first. “Sorry, guys. Let’s get going. There’s no time to waste.”

* * *

**Muto Residence, Shirakawa**

Yusaku studied his phone, then the medium-sized house before him. Well, it _seemed_ to be the place. Was anyone home? His shoulders ached from exhaustion, so he _really_ hoped so, if only so he could sit down, even if it was just for a second.

“Uh, excuse me?”

He turned around, discovering a woman about his age with long dark blue hair in a loose braid and bangs standing next to him, her olive eyes reading him carefully. It made Yusaku a little uneasy. Then, he realized. No one stands around in front of other people’s houses idly like he was doing. Of course any long-time resident would be suspicious.

“I’m looking for Muto-san,” he replied to the question he knew was coming. “I just came from out of town, and I’m staying at his place.”

The woman folded her arms and huffed. Then, she lifted an arm, placing a fist underneath her chin, an expression that, despite Yusaku having never met her before, seemed awfully familiar. Maybe she was one of the people Takeru had described to him? He didn’t know. He couldn’t think straight. He was too tired. But, he had a hunch he knew who she was. Attributing it to his tiredness, he decided to drop that mind puzzle for the moment.

“New guy looking for Muto-san ‘cause he’s living at his place. Figure that,” replied the woman. “Good thing I got a spare key to give you. He’s at work, but I can help you move in, if you want. I’m a family friend, so you can trust me.”

A sharp pain seared through Yusaku’s shoulder, and he reflexively adjusted the strap. “I’d appreciate it.”

The two made their way inside the house. His companion first announced, “We’re coming in!” followed by Yusaku’s low “Excuse us.” Some of the tension that had built up in Yusaku’s body was released when his ankle sock covered feet touched the soft carpet. He could smell the advanced age of the house: it was probably built the old-fashioned way, using the wood and stone from within the mountains, a house passed down through the generations, but well-cared for and maintained. He couldn’t recall ever being inside any building like it, much less a house, as most of the living spaces in Den City were built within the last ten years or so.

It was hard to think of anything existing prior to the Lost Incident. Oddly enough, however, his heart was at peace in his new, well-established dwelling, as peaceful as he’d been at Stardust Road. The walls were adorned with small shrines, presumably to family members and ancestors gone before, and the faint smell of incense wafted in the air. It was a welcoming, respectful, and quiet home.

Yusaku could definitely adjust to living here for a while. 

They passed through the kitchen and living areas before making their way to what Yusaku guessed to be his new living space. His companion opened the door, revealing a bedroom with a small window, a robust desk with drawers pushed against one of the lavender walls, a dresser against another wall, and a small closet that Yusaku could barely step into. A bit smaller than his apartment in Den City, but that was exactly what he’d expected. It was a cozy space, and that’s all that really mattered, anyway.

“Yeah, this is your room. Used to belong the oldest daughter before she moved out,” she said. “But, anyway, make yourself at home until Muto-san gets back. It shouldn’t be too much longer.”

Yusaku set his luggage down on the floor, his shoulder screaming in relief. “Thank you . . . ah . . .”

The woman laughed melodiously, sparking a memory. Yusaku had recalled in his many phone calls with Takeru the same laugh many times in the background. Each time, Takeru had acknowledged it and talked with its owner. When Yusaku had asked the first time, he’d mentioned, “Oh, yeah, she’s a childhood friend.”

Ugh, what was the name, what was the name, what was –

“The name’s –“

_He remembered!_

“Wait. It’s Kiku, isn’t it?”

The woman raised an eyebrow. Well, of _course_ it’d be weird for a seemingly complete stranger to know the name of someone they hadn’t met before. Yusaku turned his head the other way.

“Uh . . . yeah?” she replied, drawing out the last part. “No offense, but you knowing my name already is a bit creepy.”

“I know,” he nodded. “Sorry. You see, a . . .” Yusaku searched for the word that wouldn’t out any of his companions, “friend of mine who lives here told me a lot about you. Before I moved. I just happened to remember the name he said. That’s all.”

“Oh, so you know someone here!” Kiku exclaimed. “That’s fantastic. And I also know them? Who is it?”

“Takeru. Homura Takeru.”

At the mention of Takeru, the woman gasped, hand over her mouth. Then, she took a step closer, arms crossed, as if figuring out something. He took a step back, unsure as to where this sudden investigation was going to lead.

“Wait, if you’re Takeru’s friend . . . And you’re from out of town . . . And you got pink and blue hair . . .”

_What the heck did that third thing have to do with anything?!_

“Then you! You must be Fujiki Yusaku,” the woman said, bright smile on her face. _How does she know?_

“Uh, yeah, that’s me.”

“But, wait. You’re only Takeru’s _friend_?”

The emphasis on “friend” made Yusaku’s stomach drop. _No, no, please don’t say it, please please please –_

He gulped. “Y-Yeah?”

“I thought –”

_No, don’t say it!_

“I thought you were Takeru’s boyfriend?”

_Damn it!_

Yusaku flinched, waiting for those dreaded five words from his helper robot. Right on cue, Roboppi chimed in, “‘Boyfriend’ is a forbidden word. `(*>﹏<*)′’” He could feel something die inside his body, but he wasn't quite sure if it was his will to live or his dignity. Or both.

Kiku, naturally, scoured the room with her eyes. “Where did _that_ come from?”

Yusaku reluctantly made his way over towards the source. He pulled out his bright blue helper robot, who was flailing their arms. Fascinated, Kiku stationed herself next to Yusaku, her eyes sparkling out of affection for Yusaku’s companion. 

“Oh my goodness, it’s so cute!” the woman squealed, just like Yusaku had suspected would happen. Roboppi replied to the statement with a chirp. “Is it a cleaning robot?”

“Yeah,” he murmured as he put the robot back, his Duel Disk shuffling out of the way. “More or less.”

“Well, Muto-san will be very glad to have the extra company. But, first,” Kiku stared directly into Yusaku’s eyes, the sparkle still in her own. “Takeru’s gonna be so _thrilled_ to see you.”

Yusaku hadn’t planned on seeing Takeru—not that early in the day, anyway. After that phone call two years ago, the phone call before Yusaku realized what his future entailed, Yusaku had begged Takeru to tell him what he was doing. But, Takeru, wanting to be stubborn, refused to explain to Yusaku about his plans because “well, visit and find out”—an invitation Yusaku would’ve eagerly taken on, had it not been for other obligations, school and personal, in the last two years. But, Takeru did let slip one time that a certain hour and a half was off-limits when it came to texting. When Yusaku asked him about why, he wouldn’t answer, switching topics immediately.

So, he wanted to honor Takeru’s time. He’s the newcomer, not him. Also, he _really_ needed a nap.

“N-No, it’s okay, I can wait until later –” he protested, but Kiku only shook her head.

“Get your stuff. We’re going.”

“Huh?”

“To Takeru’s, of course,” was the reply as she grabbed Yusaku’s belongings, almost losing her grip, and handed it to Yusaku, who slowly took it from her. “Also, Muto-san’s not gonna be back for a while, so leaving the bag here’s not a good idea.”

“But –”

Kiku grinned. “No buts, Yusaku. Let’s go!”

Yusaku groaned, his shoulder screaming once again as he tossed his baggage over it. He wasn’t going to get his nap in for a long while, it seemed. He just hoped one, Takeru was in fact home, two, Kiku wouldn’t embarrass him, and three . . . well, that Takeru would be happy to see him, even if he was intruding. When the outside air greeted him, he couldn’t help but be excited at the prospect of seeing Takeru again, momentarily forgetting the pain in his shoulder.

* * *

**Outside Homura Residence & Dojo, Shirakawa**

Yusaku and Kiku navigated the crowd standing idly by in the marketplace, the groups of high school kids chattering away, and some of the older folks covering their stands for the day. She walked in strides, knowing every step of the square while Yusaku straggled behind, still not familiar with the area despite already passing through it once already (and not to mention his aching shoulder). After many calls for him to hurry up, the two of them found, just a few blocks away from the marketplace, a street sloping downward and upward. Kiku skipped on ahead, Yusaku a few large steps behind her.

As soon as they walked all the way to the end, Yusaku saw a house that seemed a bit larger than Muto-san’s on the outside. It had a recently refurbished covering over the entrance, and the house seemed to be a normal size, but he noticed it continued behind. He had been so engrossed in figuring out the architecture that he didn’t feel Kiku poking him on the side of his arm until the sound of her throat clearing broke through Yusaku’s fog.

“It sure is hard to get your attention,” noted Kiku while Yusaku mumbled an apology. “But, yup. The house you see there is Takeru’s. Let’s go.”

As soon as they were at the entrance, Kiku – unexpectedly, for Yusaku – banged loudly on the door. “Takeru, open up! I got a surprise for you!”

She grinned at her companion, who was completely dumbfounded about what had just transpired. “I have to go take care of something right now, but Takeru will take you back, I’m sure. See you around!”

“Kiku, wait –” protested Yusaku, but she was already halfway down the street. In the middle of an exhale, he heard hurried footsteps towards the door. His heart pounded even more when his ears digested Takeru’s firm voice from the other side, muffled by the door: “ _Kiku_ , I’m kinda busy right now. What in the world is i-?”

Before Takeru could finish his sentence, he opened the door. Not fully processing what – _who_ – was standing before him, he rubbed his eyes. Was he dreaming?

_There’s no way he’s here. Absolutely no way –_

But, when he opened his eyes again, the one he’d fallen for—metaphorically and, on occasion, physically—was still there, his green eyes refusing to look anywhere but at him. It wasn’t a dream. Yusaku was really in Shirakawa, and he didn’t tell him he was coming beforehand, and he was right in front of his house, and Takeru felt like everything inside him would combust if he didn’t say anything in the next couple of seconds.

“Yusaku?” his mouth and vocal cords finally worked together, his heartrate having accelerated even more than during the last exercise he demonstrated to his students.

Yusaku hadn’t known what to expect, but he sure hadn’t expected Takeru’s hair being slicked back, the front part resembling a flame, no glasses whatsoever (making him wonder if Takeru could see okay), and in a white martial arts uniform with no shoes. If he hadn’t known it was Takeru, he’d be a little intimidated. Only a little, though. Takeru was still Takeru.

The two of them had been talking, laughing with, and texting each other the last two years with no problems – well, not counting the times Yusaku hid how he really felt so he wouldn’t worry Takeru. Yet, finally standing in front of Takeru after all that time, all that time yearning for him, Yusaku had no idea what to say. So, his body did the thinking for him. Body moving on its own, he plowed into Takeru, arms squeezing his waist. The force had Takeru take a step back and hold on to Yusaku’s shoulders for balance.

_It’s him. It’s really him._

Yusaku held onto Takeru for longer than he probably should’ve, burying his face between his neck and his shoulder. He knew Takeru was busy, plus _he_ needed that nap, but . . . he didn’t care. He didn’t want to let him go—not this time, not again, not _ever_. 

Takeru’s face turned light pink, still trying to process Yusaku not only being in his hometown, but also Yusaku holding him the way he was. It was overwhelming, all of it, all at once. As Yusaku tightened his hold, however, he regained enough of his senses to return the embrace and close his eyes, taking in the smell of Yusaku’s new jacket, listening to his staggered breathing.

_He’s really here._

The tender moment between them, however, was interrupted by a sound of curiosity coming from Yusaku’s belongings, followed by a “So Yusaku- _chan_ ’s gotten more affectionate with humans too, huh?” Takeru knew that voice anywhere.

“Ai?!?!”

Yusaku had told Takeru in a tearful phone call Ai and Roboppi had come back from their escapades not long after Takeru returned to Shirakawa. The two had decided to stay with him indefinitely, even after all that’s been done, and it’d been the happiest and most emotional Takeru had ever heard Yusaku. But, he’d thought they were occupied with rebuilding the Cyberse. Why was Ai here?

Yusaku, face still buried in the space between Takeru’s neck and shoulder, lips barely touching Takeru’s neck, didn’t move at all and only threw out a mumbled “Be quiet,” to acknowledge Ai’s outburst. As usual, Ai didn’t know how to follow directions. Yusaku had told him at least three times to keep under wraps in case he scared the hell out of anyone. And absolutely no being in human-like form allowed especially.

“Okaaaaaaaaay, Yusaku- _chan_ ,” teased Ai. His face flushed, Yusaku, against his will, let go of Takeru, who gingerly placed a finger on the side of his neck.

“I don’t get it. What are you doing here?” Takeru asked, no effort made in hiding his shock. “I mean, took you long enough to visit, but—”

“Visit? I’m living here now.”

Takeru’s mouth dropped. “You’re _what_?”

Suddenly, a small voice that Takeru recognized as Taiga’s sounded from inside. “Big Brother Takeru, who’s at the door? What’s taking so long?” 

“Big Brother Takeru?” both Yusaku and Ai asked at the same time. Takeru only scratched the back of his head. _That’s right,_ Takeru recalled. He had kept telling Yusaku he’d reveal what he’s doing only if he visited Shirakawa, so it made sense he nor Ai knew about his martial arts instructor job. Or why he had it in the first place.

“I’ll be right there!” Takeru shouted in the younger boy’s direction, and he heard footsteps going back to the dojo. He turned back to Yusaku and his Ignis. “Listen, I’ve gotta take care of something first, so I’ll explain later. Unless you want to watch me deal with little kids for 30 minutes.”

Yusaku wasn’t sure what it was. Maybe it’s the pain in his shoulder had grown worse and was exacerbating his irrational thoughts. But, a feeling that was between loving irritation and exasperation welled up in his chest until, without thinking, he blurted out, a little louder than expected, “Of course, you _idiot_. I came to see you!” Realizing what he’d just said, he winced. “Crap.”

Takeru’s face turned from a light pink to a light red.

“‘Idiot’ is a forbidden word. `(*>﹏<*)′” announced Roboppi, also hiding. At the sound of Roboppi’s voice, Takeru’s face returned to its normal color.

“Roboppi?!?!”

“Oh, so you’re just gonna ignore the fact that your boyfriend called you an idiot, huh?” commented Ai, having broken free from the Duel Disk and lounging in a pouch. His Origin gave an exasperated “Ai!” before Roboppi again said, “‘Boyfriend’ is a forbidden word. ‘Idiot’ is a forbidden word. `(*>﹏<*)′”

“Aw darn it,” Ai snapped his fingers. With his face almost as red as the red in Takeru’s hair, Yusaku gripped his belongings tighter, again trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder, and brushed past Takeru with a hasty “Excuse us.” Takeru could only laugh as he made his way in front of Yusaku, who was taking off his shoes, and his chatty AI companions as he headed towards the dojo, the three of them not that far behind.

* * *

**Homura Residence & Dojo, Shirakawa**

“Sorry for the wait!” announced Takeru, his voice bouncing off the dojo walls. The kids jerked their heads toward their instructor, but, noticing a new person, they found themselves gawking at the new arrival instead.

 _Is he why Big Brother Takeru was taking his time up front?_ they collectively reasoned. Yusaku felt a tinge of embarrassment from the way they kept looking at him suspiciously. He never felt more like an intruder in this town before that moment. One of the kids with short dark blue hair, Daichi, slowly got up and wobbled slightly, his legs having fallen asleep, in his instructor and the guest’s direction until he, squinting his eyes so he could see, was directly in front of the newest arrival.

“Whossat, Big Brother Takeru?” he asked, taking another step closer, Yusaku taking a step back.

Yusaku, unused to the attention, tossed out a quick “Just a guest,” hoping that would placate the kids’ curiosity. His eyes made contact with Takeru’s and he hoped, prayed to whatever god was out there, that his hopeless idiot didn’t accidentally—or purposefully—escalate things. But, he could see a suspicious glint in Takeru’s eyes, a grin plastered on his face.

_Takeru, I don’t know what you’re thinking, but you better not._

But, Takeru had no plans to let Yusaku’s meager, humble introduction slide. After all, he hadn’t spent the last month telling these kids what he experienced in Link VRAINS, including having the opportunity to fight alongside the one who saved his life, for nothing. And he wasn’t about to let Yusaku’s sudden arrival at _his_ dojo mean nothing to his students.

“He’s not just _any_ guest, though,” Takeru added on, his vibrant, energetic tone capturing the kids’ attention. “Today’s your lucky day. Fujiki Yusaku AKA _The_ Playmaker, savior of Link VRAINS, has decided to visit us!”

“Takeru . . .” hissed Yusaku, his cheeks warming to almost fever levels. But, his verbal reaction proved to be no deterrent for the kids who collectively gasped excitedly. In an instant, they gathered around him, leaving him very little options for escape. It wasn’t that Yusaku didn’t like kids. But, he had no clue what to do when a bunch of them swarmed at him like insects. He glanced over at Takeru, who was cackling over the whole ordeal.

_He’s lucky I’m exhausted right now._

“Wow, he’s taller than you, Big Brother Takeru,” Tatsuya commented, straining his neck. Takeru chuckled, trying to keep in as much of his laughter as he could, but miserably failing.

“Hey,” said Hikari, tugging on Yusaku’s dark gray jacket, “why’d you pick the name Playmater?”

The question made Yusaku break whatever façade he was trying to put on for these kids, his cheeks warming to hot coals status. _Didn’t Takeru just say_ Playmaker _?_ Dropping a “huh?!”, he abruptly turned towards Takeru, who had completely, utterly lost it. Takeru had sunken to the floor, his arms wrapped around his stomach, in pain from laughing so hard. Had it not been because Yusaku lost whatever shred of dignity he had left, he would’ve found his boyfriend’s laughter adorable.

 _Ugh_ , who was he kidding? It was adorable either way.

But, that still didn’t change the fact that Yusaku needed to know why the little girl had asked him such a weird, borderline suggestive question.

“Takeru . . .” he said slowly, not too much unlike the tone he’d use whenever Ai did something out of line, “you’re going to explain. Now.” The object of Yusaku’s loving frustration climbed back to his feet, straightened his uwagi, or jacket, and faced him.

“Well, you know I have hearing problems, so when Flame first told me about you, I thought he said Play _mater_ instead of Play _maker_. So, of course, I told the kids about that.”

At the mention of Flame, Yusaku’s bag slightly shook, but Yusaku held on to it to keep it steady. He took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. Most people wouldn’t dare admit something like that out loud to _anyone_ , much less little kids. Takeru’s lack of a filter in that regard was certainly admirable . . . lovable, even.

“Forget that, Hikari,” Ginga, a boisterous child who gave Takeru the most trouble, interjected. Well, the trouble of always throwing a tantrum when it was time to leave because he didn’t want to go, that is. Takeru had found that reassuring, only since that meant his lessons were worth these kids’ times. “The real question is . . .” he pointed at Yusaku, “where’s your Ignis? We know you have ‘im.”

Yusaku was about to lie with “He’s not here,” to avoid any sort of interaction between Ai and these kids. After all, who _knows_ what Ai would say? It’d be a thousand leagues worse than the Playmater comment _at least_. But, unfortunately, Ai, being the rebellious AI that he was, had no desire to stay under wraps and follow Yusaku’s wishes. The Ignis peeked from the left pocket, stretching out in a white martial arts uniform of his own and delighting the small assembly of kids taking closer looks.

“It is Ai . . . -sama!” announced the older of Yusaku’s AI companions, emerging fully from the pocket and sitting on top, much to Yusaku’s annoyance and to Takeru’s amusement. The kids all ooh’ed and ahh’ed over the Ignis, and his Origin could be visibly seen losing his patience. _Great, his head’s gonna be even_ bigger _after this._ Yusaku thought miserably, uncomfortably shifting the strap so that it didn’t dig further into his skin. 

Takeru, noticing Yusaku’s change of mood and his fumbling, clapped his hands together, alerting the kids to pay attention to him. “Okay, okay, break time’s over. Back to the exercises.”

“Is Playmaker gonna do the exercises with us?” Kokoro, the only redhead of the group, piped up.

“Absolutely not,” hastily replied Yusaku. Not only did he lack the stamina for such exercises, but he had recognized the martial arts type they were doing by their attire, and he was _barely_ restraining his imagination from running wild at the thought of his extremely good looking hopeless idiot pinning him against the ground.

“He had to get up very very early and go on a very long train ride, so he won’t,” Takeru said, much to Yusaku’s good fortune. He winked at Yusaku, then stepped onto the main floor, signaling the resumption of the exercises. Yusaku, cheeks on fire, pouted as he sat down on the elevated part. _This isn’t the time to be flirting, Takeru!_

After twenty minutes of exercises, Takeru sent his students off with their caregivers who’d arrived at the dojo to pick them up. Ginga, as expected, flailed his arms and wailed, but Takeru reassured him it’s going to be okay and that he’d see him and the others real soon. He calmed down to just sniffling and waved goodbye to his instructor, and, after the last of the kids had gone home, Takeru grabbed the supplies and began to clean the dojo. Yusaku watched intently, as he’d done with Takeru’s exercises with the kids, noticing how calm, how methodical he was, sweeping and mopping the floor as if it were a spiritual ritual. 

“So, this is the future you decided on, huh?” Yusaku asked after a period of silence, his bag slightly moving without his touching it. Takeru’s eyes softened, and he continued to mop, this time slower.

“After news of the Lost Incident came out, it spread through Shirakawa like wildfire,” explained Takeru. “Everyone was _so_ scared their kids would be next, even though the ones responsible aren’t around anymore. Plus, nearby villages had seen an uptick in crime involving children. So, after talking with Jii-chan and Baa-chan, I decided to open up the dojo to elementary school kids. To teach them self-defense skills and stuff like that. But, I’m not taking in just any kids.”

Yusaku noticed Takeru’s expression had darkened.

“Those kids you saw . . . They’ve gone through—well, they’re still going through a lot,” he said, his voice low. “Most of them are with foster parents, since their actual parents can’t take care of them. And,” Takeru stared directly at Yusaku’s eyes, “you can probably guess how other kids act when they find out some of their own don’t live with their parents as well as being . . . well, different. Whether on the outside or in the head.”

Yusaku bit his lip, knowing exactly what Takeru was talking about. Going through therapy at six years old after the Lost Incident and dealing with post-traumatic stress disorder, anxiety, and depression had been rough on him, but add that to the teasing, the taunting, the name-calling he’d barely endured for the months? _Years?_ It was a lonely way to live, as much as Yusaku had pretended it didn’t bother him. What did he need friends for? Family? When his own parents didn’t care about him? It didn’t matter, he had tried to convince himself. They all thought he was weird anyway, for living by himself, for refusing to speak after the Lost Incident, limiting his vocabulary and sentences to the bare minimum. But, after he and Kusanagi met in Link VRAINS and again in the real world, his world gradually opened, his locked heart slowly undoing the shackles that he wouldn’t wish on anyone, not even his worst enemy.

And Takeru had confided in Yusaku all those years ago that, even with his childhood friend Kiku and his grandparents by his side, he had felt the same, struggling to make friends, taking his anger and frustration out in fights after school—if he went to school at all. Takeru understood his pain better than anyone.

“So, you take in these kids, build a community for them, and let them vent their frustrations, their struggles with the world that’s seemingly against them, through martial arts,” Yusaku concluded. “So that’s what you meant by ‘I figured my future out.’”

“You got it.” Takeru replied, his voice uncharacteristically soft. “I don’t want anyone – _anyone_ – to go through what we did, Yusaku. Especially not these kids, who’ve already gone through so much. If I can do anything to make them more confident in themselves, to make them feel like their lives are _worth_ something so that they don’t try and throw it away later, I’ll do it.”

Yusaku felt a shift slightly against his thigh, and he put a hand over the area where his Duel Disk was. “Takeru . . .”

“But,” Takeru shifted back to his usual upbeat self, “that’s enough about me. You really moved here? From Den City? What for?”

Yusaku glanced at Ai, who had resumed his position in the front pocket. “Den City was getting a little too much, so I needed a change of pace. There’s also a nearby university I’m going to be studying virtual and alternate reality structures at for a bit.”

Takeru scrunched his face, deep in thought, trying to process the words Yusaku was saying. But the more he tried to comprehend, the more his head hurt. _What the heck does that even mean?!_

“Yusaku . . .” Takeru said slowly, “you know I’m not that smart. You’re gonna have to explain that again. Except in words I can understand.”

“Ah, so your intelligence hasn’t improved any,” Ai teased in a sing-song voice.

“Be quiet!” exclaimed Takeru, much to Yusaku and Ai’s surprise.

“Yikes. Even Takeru _-chan_ ’s starting to sound like Yusaku.” Ai retreated into his stationed pocket. Yusaku coughed to keep from laughing.

“I’m going to school just to help Ai rebuild the Cyberse. That’s all there is to it,” he explained, holding his hurt shoulder, not without Takeru noticing.

“Then why didn’t you say that earlier?!

“Payback for when you refused to tell me what you were doing for two years?”

Takeru pouted, looking towards the ground, his face a dusty red. “Okay, I guess that’s fair.” 

Yusaku closed his eyes and nodded, but, not too long after that, the throbbing pain in his shoulder returned. He clutched it, involuntarily releasing a grunt, if only to release some of the hurt. Takeru let go his mop and rushed towards him.

“Are you okay?” asked Takeru, kneeling on one knee to be at eye level. “Your shoulder looks like it’s in a lot of pain –”

 _Damn, this is embarrassing._ “It’s fine,” Yusaku insisted, but the more he tried to rub it so that the pain would subside, the more intense the inflammation became. Coming to Takeru’s place unplanned and unannounced at a time that was technically off-limits, falling apart physically in the epitome of physical stamina. Hadn’t his dignity taken enough hits today? He hadn’t wanted to worry Takeru and add to his already full plate of daily duties. Yet, here he was. So, the least he could do was brush off the pain like it was nothing.

But, unfortunately for him, Takeru wasn’t having it.

“I’m not falling for that trick, Yusaku. I’ve seen you grab for it several times in the last hour,” his apparent self-appointed caregiver observed. “You’re in pain, and I’m not just gonna let you pretend it’s not bothering you.” Before Yusaku could object, Takeru, rolling up his sleeves, sat right behind him.

“Takeru, wait - !” Yusaku protested, his voice high-pitched and face flushed, inviting a snicker from Ai. But, Takeru only wordlessly reached for the injured shoulder. He gently but firmly massaged it as methodically as he had mopped and swept the dojo floor, and, as much as Yusaku hated to admit . . . it was exactly what he needed. _Especially_ after carrying around Roboppi, his Duel Disk, and the rest of his stuff for the past nine hours.

He never expected Takeru to be _that_ good with his hands.

“Takeru, I –” Yusaku began, only to be interrupted by a gruff, older voice booming, “Takeru! Is the dojo clean?”

Takeru pouted. Jii-chan asked that _every_ time he and Baa-chan came back. Would it hurt to have just a little more faith in him? Not to mention – or especially mention? – he wanted to spend more alone time with Yusaku. Well, as alone as one could get with Ai and Roboppi around. He massaged the kinks out of the middle of Yusaku’s back, then shouted back, “Yes, Ojii-chan!” in a “what do you take me for?” tone.

So, of course, instead of taking Takeru’s word for it, his grandparents came to the dojo anyway, Takeru releasing his hold on Yusaku’s shoulders. For a split second, Yusaku contemplated reaching for his hands and holding them as he – and his shoulders – wasn’t ready for Takeru to let go but, coming to his senses, decided vehemently against it. What was _with_ him? He’s never demanded this much affection before. Yet with Takeru . . .

Takeru’s grandmother made eye contact with Yusaku, eyebrows furrowed, as if piecing information together, making both Yusaku and Takeru nervous. After a few seconds, she gasped.

“Oh! You must be the new resident the whole town’s talking about.”

“Eh?” Yusaku knew the town was smaller than Den City by far, but his coming to Shirakawa was that newsworthy? So much for trying to blend in.

“Welcome to small towns, where everyone knows everyone’s business, especially folks from out of town’s business,” murmured Takeru, closing his eyes, leaning against the wall.

“Now, now, Takeru. We only know because Kiku told us the new arrival would be here,” Jii-chan interjected. At the mention of Kiku, Yusaku’s face matched Takeru’s. Both groaned. _Of course she did._ Suddenly remembering that he hadn’t formally introduced himself, Yusaku hastily stood up, slightly wobbly from the—okay, _really_ good—massage earlier, bowing ever so slightly. “Fujiki Yusaku.”

“Oh, so you’re _that_ Fujiki Yusaku,” Takeru’s grandfather replied.

“Takeru’s told us _all_ about you,” Takeru’s grandmother commented, prompting Yusaku to turn around to glare at Takeru as he refused to look the other in the eye. Well, Takeru couldn’t have possibly told them anything more damaging than telling little kids he thought Yusaku’s Link VRAINS alias was Playmater. 

But, whatever Ai and Roboppi were planning just might. Yusaku heard a small “Well, if that’s the case!” coming from his pocket. He watched, eyes widening, as his Ignis unzipped the bag, knocked on Roboppi’s frame, assuming to tell them that it was okay to roam about (which it was not!), and the two of them stationed themselves adjacent to his belongings. _That Ai!_ As part of a knee-jerk reaction, Yusaku motioned towards them to shove them both back in, but Takeru’s grandmother only laughed at the commotion, calling the AI companions “adorable” and “certainly lively.” 

“It’s alright, Yusaku. We know about the Ignis and your AI helper. Takeru’s told us all about that too,” Takeru’s grandfather reassured him. “No need to hide them from us.”

“O-okay,” mumbled Yusaku, standing straight back up, Takeru snickering off to the side as well as Ai.

“But, if your Ignis – Ai, was it? – is here, then what about Flame? Where is he?” Baa-chan asked, innocently. The question made Takeru stop snickering in an instant, his heart stopped, not believing what she’d just asked. He whined, a little louder than intended, attracting his grandparents’ attention, but, oddly enough, Yusaku wasn’t looking at him, but back at his belongings, which had moved slightly left. But, Takeru hadn’t noticed.

“Obaa-chan . . .” Takeru choked, trying to swallow. “I. I told you and Ojii-chan about Flame. He’s. He’s not coming back. Ever.”

Her face dropped. “Oh, Takeru, I’m sorry, I forgot,” she replied, pained at the thought of making her grandson upset unnecessarily. “My memory’s been quite off today. In any case, I’ll be tending to the garden out back, alright?”

Takeru only got out a small “Okay,” as his grandmother made her way out the back, but not before she turned back to Yusaku and said, “It was lovely meeting you, Yusaku-chan, and welcome to our small town. I’m sure we’ll be seeing you often.”

“Nice meeting you,” returned Yusaku, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets, looking at Takeru. “See you soon.” 

Jii-chan turned to follow Baa-chan towards the garden, but not before he addressed the new arrival. “By the way, Yusaku, you moved in on just the right day.” When Yusaku raised his eyebrows, he continued, “Tonight’s one of the biggest festivals of the year which celebrates our small town and honors the god of our village. It’d be a good idea if you went. Get a taste of what this town truly is all about.” Turning to face his grandson, Jii-chan smiled, a glint in his eye, befuddling Takeru. “Takeru can take you.”

Takeru jerked away from the wall, mouth hanging open at his grandfather’s suggestion. “ _Huh?!_ Ojii-chan, I’m taking the dojo kids to the festival. You know that!”

And it wasn’t only because he had planned to take the kids either. He knew Yusaku’s stamina, when he’s in crowds, dropped rapidly. So, close-quartered festivals like the one happening that night would probably prove fatal to him. Besides, he definitely didn’t want Yusaku to see him in a –

“Takeru, don’t be silly,” reprimanded his grandfather. “Obaa-chan and I can take care of the kids, so you two can enjoy yourselves.”

“ _Ojii-chan_!” Takeru’s face was as red as the tomatoes in the garden. Was. Was his grandfather trying to set him and Yusaku up. _On a date?!!!_ He couldn’t believe it. If he’s gonna go on a date with Yusaku, he’s going to set it up _himself_ , thank you very _much_. While Takeru was having his internal meltdown, however, Yusaku had no clue why the one he sacrificed his nap for was acting so strangely.

Takeru cracked his knuckles and went inside the dojo closet to change into his casual white shirt and jeans combo, swiping his Converse and glasses off the rack. “I’m gonna go help Yusaku get settled at his new place,” he said quickly, furiously putting on his shoes.

“Wait, you will?” Yusaku hurriedly placed Ai in his Duel Disk and Roboppi back in the bag and swung it over his shoulder, which didn’t feel as badly as before. Takeru’s grandfather could only look on the situation with amusement before adding, “It was nice meeting you, Yusaku.”

“Ah, same here!” he called back over his shoulder as he put his shoes on. Takeru waited until he was done before he shouted, “I’ll be back,” and grabbed Yusaku by the wrist with one hand and opened the door with the other. Yusaku’s face warmed substantially.

“Ta-Takeru?!”

* * *

**Muto Residence, Shirakawa**

Takeru hastily closed the door to Yusaku’s bedroom, tossed his glasses on the dresser, and slid down against the door, sighing in relief. Yusaku, not quite sure what had just happened, carefully unloaded his belongings from his shoulders and removed the Duel Disk and Roboppi for the time being to finally unpack his other stuff. Once he’d done that, he shifted his attention to Takeru, staring blankly at the ceiling.

“What in the world was that all about? Back at the dojo?” No sooner had Yusaku verbalized his question, Ai chuckled, entertained by the cluelessness of his Origin, but Yusaku shot daggers with his eyes at him, a shiver running down his metaphorical spine, so he stopped. Yusaku’s eyes softened as Takeru wordlessly rose from the floor and sat down on the bed, and he took his place next to him, a handful of centimeters apart. Takeru’s heartrate steadily increased.

“You. You don’t have to go, if you don’t want,” mumbled Takeru, looking down at his folded hands. 

“Huh? ‘Go’ where?” asked Yusaku, still not comprehending his boyfriend’s problem. Takeru rubbed his forehead, not believing how utterly and completely clueless he was but, at the same time, wishing that were him.

“The festival tonight. I know how you are with crowds, and things can get a little hectic at festival time. If you wanna stay in, get settled, take a nap, you can. It’s not that big of a deal.”

Yusaku sat up a bit straighter. _Oh, was that it?_ He’s surprised Takeru remembered that “fun fact” about him, two years later. But, he’s getting slightly better with crowds, and he had something to give to Takeru that day anyway. Besides, if he stuck with him, it _definitely_ wouldn’t be all bad. It could even be fun, for all he knew.

“I really don’t mind,” was the reply. “Actually, I have something to give you then, so I was planning on going anyway.”

Takeru’s eyes met Yusaku’s. “Why can’t you give it to me now?”

Yusaku’s face was one of confusion, but only to mess with Takeru. “Still payback?”

_“Yusaku!”_

Ai popped up from the Duel Disk. “Actually, it’s because Yusaku-chan wants to go on a date with his boyfriend first~”

At the apparent conclusion that neither of them could understand how it was even considered, Yusaku, still sitting, and Takeru, who had sprung up from the bed, both stared at Ai, eyes widened, words escaping them both temporarily. The awkward pause allowed the chirpy robot helper Roboppi to parrot, “Boyfriend is a forbidden word. `(*>﹏<*)′”

Ai, crossing his arms in triumph, closed his eyes and nodded. “Worth it.”

When both Yusaku and Takeru found words again, their faces reddened, Takeru’s about the reddest of the two.

“Be quiet!” shouted the two of them together.

“Extremely worth it,” Ai continued to nod. While he was still nodding, Yusaku grabbed the Duel Disk and carried it back with him. Not sure how much more embarrassment he could take during that hour, Takeru grabbed his glasses from the top of the dresser and reached for the door, but not before he glanced at Yusaku one last time.

“Well, uh, I guess I’ll see you tonight, then.”

“Yeah, he will!” Ai boisterously cheered. Yusaku, having had enough of his antics, promptly smacked him back in his Duel Disk, putting it back in the bag.

“I won’t be there at the start,” he said, thinking of the nap he still needed to take, “but yeah. See you then.”

 _He’s definitely gonna see me in a yukata then. Crap,_ thought Takeru, but he mustered a weak smile, reaching for the door. “Until then.” With that, Takeru quietly made his exit.

Yusaku looked at the rest of his belongings, which had shifted wildly at the sound of Takeru’s voice within the last several seconds. He took out his Duel Disk staring at it before Ai popped up again.

“Yusaku, are you sure about this? He said he didn’t remember,” said Ai, shoulders dropped.

Yusaku stared out the window, watching his fiery boyfriend energetically almost run into a wall and then turn the corner. Smiling, he closed the curtains.

“As sure as I’ve ever been, Ai.”

* * *

**Shirakawa Festival**

“Big Brother Takeru, can I try out this game?”

“What about this booth?”

“I’m hungry!”

The festival had only been going for about a half-hour, but, with the amount of people already gathered, it was difficult for Takeru to watch where he’s going, even _with_ his glasses on, and pay attention to his tiny companions high-pitched whines at the same time. He’s done this before. He’s done this before, for two years. So, why couldn’t he focus? Actually, he knew exactly why—he just didn’t want to admit it.

Coughing into a fist, Takeru abruptly turned around, almost tripping over his dark green yukata, facing his students, who also stopped in their tracks, eyes expecting. He studied each of them individually before he rubbed his forehead.

“One thing at a time, okay? You guys know how bad my hearing is.”

Takeru took a deep breath to say something else, only to be interrupted by a “hmmmm” right behind him, followed by “I see you’re having trouble with the kids, Takeru.” He turned around towards the source of the noise to find Kiku in a pale blue kimono with a pale pink flower pattern, hair sculpted in a butterfly shape (“How the _heck_ did she manage that?” thought Takeru). She always dressed extravagantly for festivals, ever since the two of them were very little. It helped that her father and their family friend co-owned a clothing store for as long as he could remember, so she always had the nicest clothes, in Takeru’s opinion.

And . . . okay, maybe she _did_ look pretty every time and found himself staring for a bit too.

“Kiku?” finally uttered Takeru while the kids gathered next to him, staring at the new arrival. With a small wave to the kids, Kiku only grinned as she stepped to the side, revealing Yusaku, who . . . wore exactly what he did a few hours ago. Not that Takeru was surprised—he probably wouldn’t have known how to react had Kiku or her family friend forced Yusaku into a yukata – gah, his heart was racing just thinking about it! – but, oddly enough, Takeru couldn’t help but be slightly disappointed. Nonetheless, even though Yusaku had said he was coming, it still surprised Takeru to see him.

“Yusaku?!”

. . . and he saw him in his yukata. _Great._

At least Takeru had managed to find one that fitted over his chest this year.

A mischievous smile formed on Kiku’s face as she walked to Takeru, resting her elbow on his shoulder and tilting her head. “You can let me take over. Your boyfriend’s here, after all,” she said, loud enough for Takeru to hear, but soft enough to avoid Roboppi’s forbidden word detection. 

Takeru jumped, eyes widening, face warming so that the crisp air was a relief on his face. “Kiku!” he sharply whispered, then adding, “Baa-chan and Jii-chan put you up to this, didn’t they? I just know it.”

Kiku only continued to smile. “Hmmm? I have absolutely no clue what you’re going on about. I came here with Yusaku out of my own free will.” Then, she lowered her voice, a smirk on her face this time. “Interesting how you conveniently got a yukata that fits over your chest this year, though. It’s almost as if you knew Yusaku was coming, huh?” Takeru’s face turned another, darker shade of red as Kiku walked past him, whispering “You two enjoy yourselves now~” Yusaku, looking on, tilted his head, not understanding what Takeru’s problem was (was he getting a fever?), but he wasn’t about to ask.

“Big Brother Takeru’s got something to do, so Big Sister Kiku’s gonna take over, okay?” announced Kiku cheerily, standing eye-level with the kids behind Takeru. To Takeru’s surprise—more to his horror, really—the kids nodded, said their farewells to Takeru and Yusaku, and walked off, Kiku throwing one last grin at Takeru. He’s surprised his face hadn’t completely combusted into flames yet.

Yusaku made his way next to Takeru, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. His yukata was surprisingly soft. And he did look nice in it. “Takeru?”

Takeru, clearing his throat, regained some of his composure. “It’s your first festival, right? I’ll show you around.” Then, he made perky smile that made Yusaku’s heart beat just a bit faster. “Let’s get going!”

The two of them navigated the narrow, crowded streets, decorated with a myriad of stalls and booths, enticing the customers to try their newest strong-smelling food creations (which, of course, made Takeru realize he was super hungry), test their luck on target hitting, or attempt to grab a stuffed animal using a claw machine. Surprisingly, to Takeru, Yusaku spent the most time at two claw machines, unusually determined to win at least one stuffed animal from each machine, particularly the most adorable ones he saw, to the point of spending a good chunk of his money. Takeru found it absolutely . . . well, adorable. He had never known Yusaku liked cute things, but maybe that explained why he had Roboppi. But, it also tugged at his heart, he being grateful that he got to see Yusaku, his boyfriend, having so much fun, being so _happy_ and enjoying himself.

He was glad Yusaku decided to come to the festival after all.

After the two of them had a gourmet dinner of unusually citrus fruit-flavored takoyaki and onigiri, Yusaku’s walking pace had slowed down, his eyelids refusing to stay open for very long. He hadn’t had a chance to take that nap that eluded him all day, even with all that time before the festival, and he’s paying for it. Not long after Takeru left, Muto-san had come back from his work and helped Yusaku officially move into his new place. And by the time they were done, it had been time for Yusaku to go to the festival—long past time.

Yusaku furiously rubbed his eyes to stay awake, but the intense heat of the crowds, the high-pitched instrument noises, the chattering, the lights. It was making him all so exhausted and his head throb, like someone was continually pounding a hammer on his skull.

Takeru had noticed Yusaku’s slower pace and eye rubbing, his classic “I can’t deal with crowds anymore” symptoms and decided to act.

“Follow me,” he said. Yusaku, barely comprehending, only nodded. The two snaked through the crowds, which had increased in density since the main event of the festival was starting, going in the opposite direction. Judgement clouded, senses dulled, Yusaku lightly grabbed Takeru’s hand. Takeru’s heart pounded wildly in his chest at the innocent contact, but, not wanting to lose him, he tightened his grip, and the two continued on their way, away from the crowds, away from the lights and noises, away from the oppressive heat, into the comforting and pleasant woodlands at the base of one of the large mountains.

Yusaku could feel the stark difference in temperature, and goosebumps formed on his arms, even though they were still covered, but exhaustion still held its grip on his consciousness. The obnoxious, painful noise of the festival diminished to no more than a buzz as they walked further and further away, replaced by the sounds of the wind gently blowing through the trees and the diurnal animals settling in for the night as the nocturnal animals scurried in preparation.

Takeru and Yusaku finally reached the end of their journey at the dock by the river, a place where Takeru himself always went to when he needed to sort his feelings out, which had been closed off for the festival. Takeru sat down first, letting his feet dangle over the sparkling, slow-moving current, followed by Yusaku, who took the strap off, letting his one shoulder rest. The two of them sat in the quiet for a few moments, Takeru to absorb everything that’s happened that day, Yusaku to recover from his unfortunate episode. The fog in Yusaku’s head gradually cleared just enough for him recall his earlier promise to Takeru.

It was time to give _him_ back.

“Takeru,” he said quietly, opening his bag.

“Hmm?”

“I said I had . . .” Yusaku hesitated a bit, thinking carefully about his words so that he wouldn’t give the surprise away, “. . . something to give you. I’m giving it to you now.”

Takeru also had forgotten Yusaku’s promise from earlier that day, so, at his boyfriend’s declaration, he sat up a little straighter, leaning towards him and watching eagerly as Yusaku delicately reached inside and pulled out his Duel Disk, Ai already halfway out. He raised an eyebrow.

“But, I already saw Ai today,” muttered Takeru.

Ai put his hands on his hips. “Um, one, I can hear you, Takeru. Two, seeing me is not a bad thing. And three, uh, rude?”

“Wow, listen to who’s sounding like Yusaku now,” teased Takeru.

“I’m his _Ignis_. That goes without saying.”

Yusaku chuckled quietly as he also removed Roboppi and his prized stuffed cats and porcupines. Then, after looking over at Ai, who nodded, and back to Takeru, he leaned back. Takeru tilted his head.

“Takeru, I know how much he meant to you. How he much he _still_ means to you. And the reason I didn’t visit before now is because you. You needed to see him, no matter what it took. I wasn’t coming here without him. It just,” Yusaku let a laugh escape, “it just wouldn’t have felt right.”

“Yusaku?” inquired Takeru, but Yusaku’s expression softened, glancing at Ai.

“Ai.”

Ai gave a dramatic salute before shouting “Ai’ll be back!” and retreating back into Yusaku’s Duel Disk, but only for a second before he popped back up and told Takeru, “Just a fair warning, Takeru. His memory’s a bit out of whack, so he _might_ not remember you. Okay, now Ai’ll be back.”

“He?” Takeru still hadn’t connected the dots. He didn’t understand. What were Yusaku and Ai even _talking_ about? There’s only one being he knew who could apply to any of what they said, and there was no way _he’s_ ever coming back. That’s impossible, and he had come to terms with that, accepting his sadness, his pain, his dark thoughts over losing someone who was, literally and figuratively, a part of him.

At least, he’d like to _think_ he’s come to terms with it.

But, when Ai returned, it turned out that holding on to that small sliver of hope, even after he’d accepted that loss, the nagging voice in his mind asking “what if?”. Even when Baa-chan had forgotten what had happened to Flame. They’d been right. They’d been right all along. And Takeru felt his emotional walls crumble at the sight of that familiar Ignis frame, with his bright golden eyes, the candle in his chest, and, of course, the flame on the top of his head. It didn’t matter how Yusaku and Ai did it (he probably wouldn’t have understood, anyway). It didn’t matter that this moment – no, this entire day, - could possibly have been one huge dream giving him a false sense of hope. It didn’t matter that he didn’t remember him.

All that mattered was that he was here. He was _alive_.

“Fl. Fla-!”

 _Flame! Flame!_ Flame!

Takeru’s eyes couldn’t stop shedding tears, his body refusing to stop shaking. But, he just had to call out to him.

“Flame!” he finally got out. The Fire Ignis took that as his cue to leave Yusaku’s Duel Disk and carefully climb on top of Takeru’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his neck. Takeru acknowledged the embrace by rubbing the top of his head, letting his tears fall down his face and neck.

“Takeru, I know you think this is a dream, that none of this is real,” Flame said, his body temperature slightly increasing, “but it’s really me.”

Takeru hiccupped-laughed, furiously wiping his eyes with his sleeves. “Reading my mind says otherwise.”

Flame shook his head. “Troublesome, as always.” But then he looked up at his Origin. Takeru could detect a smile in his eyes. “But, you’ve grown a lot too. I’m proud of you, Takeru.”

“Flame . . .”

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, _wait_ a second!” Ai interjected, with Yusaku looking and putting up a hand as though he was about to smack him back in his Duel Disk any second now for interrupting the two of them. “Flame, _you_ said you had no memories of Takeru! That the whole thing with Bowman messed with your memory bank! What’s going on?”

Flame made his way back down to Takeru’s right, standing on the elevated docking point. “And you believed me?”

Ai’s eyes widened. “Huh?!”

Flame returned his gaze towards Takeru, who was confused at Ai’s statement. “I’d never forget my partner. Not even for a nanosecond. I just said that because I wanted to know what it felt like to be as dramatic as you are. And pull your leg, as the humans would say”

“That’s - !” Ai stared incredulously at Yusaku. “Did you know about this?”

Yusaku smiled. “Of course.”

“Aaaaaaa. Are you kidding _meeeeeeee_?” Ai wailed.

“Big Bro is dumb (￣y▽,￣)╭ ” chirped Roboppi as the others laughed, Ai increasingly frustrated.

“Isn’t ‘dumb’ a forbidden word?” accused Ai, pointing his finger at the robot helper.

“Only when you’re not involved, Ai,” Yusaku clarified, Takeru clutching his stomach from laughing so hard.

“Mean!” Yusaku’s Ignis shouted.

Takeru wiped the corners of his eyes, taking a good look at Flame again, and then at Yusaku. He and Ai. They really did bring Flame back. For Yusaku to hold off visiting just because he wanted to reunite Flame and him . . .

Yusaku might not have thought of himself as the kindest, most caring person who had a lot of love to give, but Takeru knew – two years ago and at that moment – that’s who he was.

And he loved him for that. So, _so_ much.

“Yusaku . . .” Takeru whispered, his eyes tearing up again, Yusaku turning to look at him. “Thank you, thank you, thank you . . .”

Yusaku’s mouth opened slightly, letting out a quiet gasp. _That expression._ That expression was the same one Takeru had at Stardust Road all those years ago, the one that made him realize his heart was finally ready to love another human.

To see it again . . . he really couldn’t have been any happier. Coming to the festival was _definitely_ worth it.

Popping sounds in the sky snapped Yusaku and Takeru’s attention forward, the two’s hands inadvertently moving closer to each other. “They’ve finally started, huh?” said Takeru as Flame and Ai took their places in their Origins’ laps, Roboppi wheeling closer to Yusaku. Yusaku only laid his head on Takeru’s shoulder, which, shockingly, didn’t make Takeru’s face heat up or any other dramatic bodily reaction. Takeru’s hand found its way on top of Yusaku’s, his fingers fitting perfectly with the other’s, and Yusaku lightly squeezed Takeru’s hand in response.

The light blue, orange, and midnight sky was illuminated with colorful, elaborate fireworks, its many shapes impressing especially the two Ignis and Roboppi. But, they were no more than twinkling blurs for Yusaku, lack of sleep having taken a stronger hold of his senses, the popping of the fireworks no louder than an incessant knock on the door. In fact, even though the night had turned into a chilly one, Yusaku felt warm sitting by Takeru, the more he pushed his body against his. The warmth temporarily brought his mind back to when Takeru had to leave, when Yusaku couldn’t bear to let him go and held on to him just so he could remember how warm he felt, at the very least. A gentle warmth, much like the sun on his train ride here.

It was then Yusaku knew for certain he’d made the right decision, as reckless as it had seemed to everyone he told back in Den City. Well, almost everyone. Kusanagi had been surprisingly supportive, even though it meant even less help with his hot dog business. Ema-san and Zaizen had been skeptical at first, only because it also meant one less pair of hands to help them with their coding projects, but they eventually relented. Even Zaizen Aoi was also genuinely happy for him and only said, “Say hi to Takeru for me!”

Yusaku would pass on the message later. He was too exhausted then to do it. 

He tiredly stared at the fireworks, so he hadn’t noticed Takeru shifted his gaze from the fireworks to him. Eyes soft, a gentle smile. It took everything Takeru had in him to not just combust out of affection for the travel-weary companion next to him. He restrained himself to just softly leaning against his boyfriend’s head, but he couldn’t help but whisper, “I missed you, Yusaku.”

Yusaku would’ve laughed had he not been so tired, so he settled for a hum. The three words he’d been unable to admit to Takeru every time they called each other, coming back to him like this. He hadn’t wanted him to worry, especially since he had a lot on his plate, a lot more than he’d realized back then. But, he regretted not saying them, if only for Takeru to understand how much his heart ached for him, to physically _be_ with him and his warm, welcoming, loving self.

That was then, though. He’s different now, thanks to his friends back in Den City . . . and a whole lot of, sometimes soul crushing, therapy.

“I missed you too, Takeru.” He took a deep breath. “So, _so_ much.”

“He sure did,” Ai interrupted, a mischievous expression plastered on his face, Flame nodding. “Flame can definitely attest to this. He’d say your name over and over and over in his sleep and everythi—”

Yusaku’s face brightened to a light red. “Be quiet!”

“You didn’t deny it, though~”

Takeru only laughed, squeezing Yusaku’s hand tighter, using his thumb to rub small circles into the other’s palm. Yusaku leaned in, relaxing even more against Takeru’s side, involuntarily squeaking, much like the cats back in Den City when he fed them. He knew logically at some point before the night ended he had to get back to his place, but . . . he was _so_ tired, he could just sleep right there.

Which was exactly what he did, even with the fireworks still going off. Takeru made a better bed, anyway.

Takeru, caught completely off guard, hastily adjusted his weight to support the sleeping Yusaku. Ai, having jumped off, Flame, and Roboppi only laughed as he did his best to not let Yusaku fall forward and get a surprise bath in the chilly mountain river.

“Yeah, he was up all night last night.” Ai explained as he sat cross-legged on top of Yusaku’s Duel Disk.

“No matter how many times I _insisted_ he should sleep. I knew this would happen,” Flame said, closing his eyes.

“Oh, right. Like he’s gonna listen to _you_ ,” Ai teased. Flame only huffed.

“He listened to me with just about everything else, unlike you, Ai,” countered Flame. Ai jerked back, offended but slightly. “Of course, when Takeru’s involved, though . . .”

Ai breathed a heavy sigh, not wanting to admit what he was about to say out loud. “I _guess_ you’re right, Flame. Man, now I know how those parents in those soap operas felt when their kids got married.”

Takeru had absolutely no desire to ask him what in the world he meant by that.

“Master was very much looking forward to seeing Takeru-san. \\(@^0^@)/” chirped Roboppi, their own attempts at keeping the peace.

Takeru sighed as he leaned in, his smile only growing, his heart fuller. “And he didn’t tell me he was coming—or _staying_ here for a bit. For goodness’ sake, Yusaku.” But, Yusaku couldn’t hear him, since he was already fast asleep, basking in Takeru’s warmth. That was fine—it was more than fine, actually. It was a dream come true. Takeru’s eyes softened, still not believing he was here, body against his, _sleeping_ , trusting him, wanting to be with him that much. He knew he’d have to carry him back, but, for the time being, he’d just let him rest, matching his breathing with his. It’s the least he could do, after Yusaku went through all that trouble not only to get Flame back but for him to be _here_.

Yusaku had been there for him, he and Kusanagi-san giving him a home as Takeru was still trying to resolve his past and create a future. And now, now that Yusaku decided to be here for a while—maybe, hopefully, forever—it was Takeru’s turn to do that for him. They had fought for this future together. Now, they would live in it—together. 

“Welcome home, Yusaku.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL GOT CAVITIES YET? LMAO
> 
> So, yeah. That's it. That's the end of the fic. Congrats on getting through my milestone chapter! 😂 Many, MANY thanks to all who's shown support for this fic, whether here on AO3 or on tumblr or ESPECIALLY Twitter. It really means a lot that y'all love this fic so much, especially as this is my first full-length Firestorm fic and my first multi-chapter fic in a long time. 💖💖💖🔥🔥🔥 I'll def be writing more Firestorm in the future, so you can count on that, definitely. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a review if you so choose to, even if it's just keysmashing and screaming or a million heart emojis b/c same. Every damn time I edited this big baby of a chapter, I would get so overcome with emotion b/c /damn/. 
> 
> Thank you for your support!! 💖💖💖


End file.
